Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family: Book Three
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: After the seven year gap, Natsu is reunited with his red headed love but he still has to do everything in his power to keep her and the rest of Fairy Tail safe. Natsu finds out that Zeref is his brother and he wants answers.
1. They're ALIVE?

**Hey there. Welcome to the third book. Hopefully you enjoy it. Remember… continue to review, and continue to PM me and give me your input. With any more waiting… let's get into the first chapter of "Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family: Book Three! I may not get anything out of it but I am really appreciative of all of your support and I'll do my best to satisfy all in the audience with a single chapter. -Baka-Chan 58-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Waves hit the beach as a man walked along it, making his way toward a city. The man was tall with tanned skin. He had dark green eyes and waist length pink hair. He had on a black vest lined with blue flames on the bottom. The vest was left open to reveal his tones and scarred chest and abs. He wore white baggy pants that were dirtied and had the occasional tear. Around his waist was a scaly scarf that held no purpose but to make him look more intimidating than he already was. His skin was lined with black tattoo diamonds that went up to his handsome face and stopped at his eyes. They lined his face and he had an occasional one on his chest and back.

The waves reached his ankles and he walked until he was within the borders of a city with a sign that read simply in large black letters.

 **MAGNOLIA**

The man let out a small snicker and he grinned ear to ear. If you didn't know who he was you would be terrified for your life. He walked through the streets and looked at the vendors around him. He gave them gentle and polite smiles. They all smiled back, they knew who he was and they didn't seem to be scared of him. The man made his way into the forest at the far side of the city and he stopped in front of a large building with colorful letters on top of the door. The letters were damaged along with the rest of the build and he sighed deeply. The sign read.

 **FAIRY TAI...**

The man shook his head as he spotted the missing letter on the ground. The 'L' had fallen off the sign and hadn't been put back on yet. He heard mumbling from within the building and he was actually surprised that he couldn't tell what they were saying. The man was about the walk in when he heard something.

*CRASH*

The man ran inside and dropped his large backpack. AS he entered he was greeted with the back of a tall man that was thin but was giving off a small amount of magical energy. The man watched and he jumped up to the rafters unnoticed by anyone in the building. He watched what was happening in the guild hall. He grinned ear to ear, revealing his shaper than average canines. Below him was a fight between a young boy and a middle aged man.

The man pissed off and he was chasing the boy with a large spiked mace in his hand. The boy was laughing as he dodged a smash and it destroyed a table. He could hear a groan of pain and he looked at the bar in the building. An elderly man in maybe his late fifties with light purple hair seemed to be in pain at the table breaking. The man in the rafter snickered quietly. The fight continued and the man with the mace seemed to get even more pissed.

The boy dodged another slam from the mace kicked the man in the back with a flaming foot. The man stumbled forward and fell. The boy stood there with that smile until it turned into a glare. He glared at the fallen man. "Leave our guild before I _really_ hurt you!" He yelled and the man stood up. He turned around and gave the the small boy a smirk. "Fine, I'll leave but I'm gonna tell boss what happened and he won't be happy."

The boy grinned. "Then come back again and see if I don't kick his ass too!" The elderly man chimed in. "Romeo watch your mouth!" Romeo laughed as the man walked past him and toward the small group of four other people. They all exited the guild and the man from the rafters jumped down quietly as to not be noticed. He sat at the bar and smiled at the woman in front of him. "Hey Kinana, can I get a drink?" He asked aloud and she smiled back at him.

"Sure Natsu." She went to pour him a drink but she dropped the glass and it shattered before she turned around. "NATSU!?" She screamed, alerting the rest of them. The older man turned around and his eyes widened. Natsu was sitting at the bar. Natsu got up and walked to the man. "I'm back gramps." He said and he shook the hand of the older man. "Don't call me gramps Natsu!" Natsu grinned. "Well you are getting old Macau!" Another man said. "Shut up Wakaba!" He yelled back and Natsu walked past Macau.

"Hey there Romeo." He said and he kneeled down to Romeo's level. He rubbed the kids head. "You did a good job right now, I'm proud that my training paid off. However, their master might be on a different level, I might have to take care of him." Natsu said and Romeo nodded. "Of course Natsu." They laughed and the rest of the people in the building joined before it abruptly stopped as the ground began to shake.

They all ran outside and they looked up as a large shadow cast over the guildhall and began to larger. Natsu smirked as he saw what it was. "Blue Pegasus." He and deep inside of him he felt hopewell up for unidentified reasons. He smiled and watched a a silhouette dived from the head of the airship. Natsu expected him to land graceful with that actually cool dive. He smirked though as the man landed head first on the brick pathway and shattered it.

Natsu walked up to the fallen man who was mumbling in pain with a grin. "Ichiya? It's been awhile!" He said joyfully and he went for a handshake. The man jumped up and scotted away from Natsu fearfully. "Huh?" Natsu asked aloud and Ichiya recovered quickly. "Oh! Natsu! It truly has been a while! I have great news!" Natsu tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Ichiya smiled and posed. "Well! We have found out some grave information about Fairy Tail!" He yelled and Natsu's eyes widened. "Are they still alive?" Ichiya's smirk turned into a smile. "We don't know yet… what we do know is that…" He stopped talking as his three servants floated down from the sky. One of them was using wind magic. "Oh?" Natsu asked aloud and he smiled at them before waving. Ichiya turned back toward Natsu and posed. "TENROUJIMA STILL EXISTS!"

Natsu's eyes widened and in one swift motion he pulled Ichiya into a hug before letting him down and brushing the hair out of his face. "What!? We have to go now!" He yelled and they nodded. Within minutes they left for the boat. Alzack, Bisca, Jet and Droy went. Macau and Romeo went too but they weren't freaking out like the other two.

They sailed for an hour and they were surprised to see that where Tenroujima would have been… there was a little girl standing on the water. Natsu frowned. He couldn't smell her, it was like she wasn't even there. His eyes widened when she raised her hands and the water began to glow gold. A large ball began to raise from the water that was bright yellow with a gold Fairy Tail emblem on it.

Natsu collapsed to his knees. "Fairy Sphere…" They landed and docked as the sphere disappeared and they began to chase after the little girl on the island. Natsu kept in tow before he smelt Erza and he separated from the group and ran after her scent.

Erza had awoken and winced as she felt the pierce on her shoulder and she jumped back as Hades sent more magic bullets at her.

Erza slid to a halt and noticed two things. One was that it was day time and the other was that there was a massive magic power coming over to her quickly. Her eyes widened she recognized it. "N-" She began to say and he entered the treeline, making himself noticed. "NATSU!" Erza yelled and tears began to fall. She was saved. She was also utterly exhausted. Her scream echoed throughout the island and reached the ears of a black haired man with a white toga draped across his chest.

The man eyes widened and he began to walk toward the scream.

Natsu was standing on a tree branch above her, he had noticed her but he didn't have time for that. His glare was directed at that of Hades and Bluenote. Natsu scowled. He dropped down in front of Erza and he turned around. He picked her up bridal style and he jumped up, putting her on a higher branch. "Just give me a moment Erza. He whispered to her and he placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled lightly but she then noticed the changes. He was taller… and older looking. He had a beard and his hair reached his waist.

She frowned slightly. "What happened to you?" She asked and he smiled. "We have a lot to talk about…" He said and she nodded. Natsu then released his power and she felt fear grip her heart at the utterly massive power. Natsu jumped back down and he glared at Hades. Natsu could feel evil pouring off of him and he could feel the hatred pouring off of Bluenote. Natsu's glare intensified and he began to leak fire from his pores the fire was hot.

The fire was so hot that the sand that had gotten on his sandals turned to glass. After feeling Natsu's magic power the two of them got in a guarding position. Natsu's glare turned them inside and out seemingly and he pushed off. Bluenote made the gravity change on a massive rate and Natsu frowned as he got heavier. He pushed through it though and his hand caught fire. " **Fire Dragon's Annihilation Fist!** " Natsu yelled and he punched Bluenote in the face.

Bluenote's face seemed to bend around Natsu's fist as he flew back and he slid across his back, breaking through a tree, stopping himself with his gravity magic, freeing Natsu from his gravity. Natsu then took advantage of the lighter gravity and he spun, roundhousing Hades in the head. Natsu then proceeded to grab his head and slam him into the branch so hard that his head was buried into the branch.

Hades spat up blood from the impact and Natsu proceeded to stomp on his gut. Hades bent around his foot as he was blasted through the tree branch. Natsu went to jump after him but he was pulled toward the branch by gravity and his eyes widened as a man wrapped one arm around him from inside the tree. "Natsu!" Erza yelled and a large explosion happened. The explosion grew a face and roared.

After it died down Natsu stood there unharmed. The man that had grabbed him went for another explosion but Natsu grabbed him, pulling him out of the tree. The man coughed up blood as Natsu planted his fist into his gut. The man tried to retaliate by punching back but Natsu caught his fist and threw him in the air. The man covered himself, expecting another attack but he was surprised when it didn't come.

He looked back at Natsu as he landed to see he was being pulled into a miniature black hole. " **BLACK HOLE!** " Bluenote yelled and Natsu's eyes widened. Natsu was holding his ground but it was getting stronger by the second. Natsu frowned as he tried to think of an idea but one didn't come. He smirked as line began to appear in the black ball. It then turned to cubes. Natsu grinned at the man's eyes widening. Gildarts was here but he was out of magic power. Well almost out.

Gildarts ran at Bluenote quickly and he went to cover himself but Gildarts went right through his guard, channeling the rest of his magic power into one punch as he uppercutted Bluenote. Bluenote flew into the sky and parted the clouds. Natsu then turned to Hades who had made it back to the treeline. Sorry Natsu, I can't help you with him…" Natsu nodded and pushed the downed Gildarts off the tree. Gildarts landed on a lower one and he grinned.

Natsu watched as Hades scowled at him. "You know what boy?" Natsu tilted his head. "Huh?" Hades smirked. "Makarov has done a good job… however… I will exterminate you here and now." He reached up to his eyepatch and removed it. His eyes was blood red under it and it was glowing. " **Devil's Eye!** " He yelled and he began to match Natsu's power with his own. Natsu smirked. "A challenge?" He then began to release more of his magic power to where he was leaking red magic and Hades was leaking purple magic.

Hades began to chant and he extended his hands, putting them into a sign Natsu had seen Acnologia do before. Natsu frowned. Just what kind of magic was he doing. The magic power he was producing was… pure darkness. He could feel fear coming from Erza and he could feel hatred coming from Hades. Natsu grinned, surprising Hades. "Time for you to die boy!" He yelled and a blast of dark magic was sent at Natsu. Natsu raised his hands and a ball of fire appeared.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " He yelled and he threw it at the attack. The attacks connected and they canceled each other out. Natsu then dashed at him and Hades could barely see him move. It was too late to get out of the way however as Natsu grabbed the back of his clothing. Hades' eye widened. "HUH!" He yelled in confusion and Natsu's hand caught fire. " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!** " He yelled and there was an explosion, sending Hades forward. Hades turned around in mid air and he shot another wave of magic at Natsu who was going to move but Azuma grabbed his foot from the tree.

The attack hit him and he flew back, flipping to stop himself but his back hit a tree and he coughed up saliva. "Wow… that geezer can hit pretty hard." Natsu said and he grinned. He watched as the man was still floating and he watched as Erza came up from behind him. Natsu grinned as she slashed him across the back and she spun, landing much like one would do in a Japanese movie. Hades was surprised and he growled. The attack didn't seem to faze him but Natsu could tell he was absolutely livid. '

Natsu began to walk toward him. "I'm done messing around old man! I am going to destroy you!" Natsu yelled at him and he stopped his strides. The man descended to the tree branch and he put his hand into that position again. Natsu began to suck in power from everywhere. This was surprising to Erza and she looked around. The trees around them were withering. She watched Natsu and she could feel the buildup of both of the men's attacks.

Natsu began to speak. " **Old man! This is your one and only warning! Leave the island or I will be forced to possibly kill you!** " Hades laughed. "Brat! I am going to make you decay into nothingness, but only after you watch me kill your girlfriend!" Natsu's eyes widened and he felt his anger build up, powering up his attack more. " **I am going to OBLITERATE YOU!** " Natsu roared and his mouth filled with black flames.

He then began to mutter under his breath. " **Fire Dragon's...** " He reared his head back. He then hunched forward at the same time as Hades launched his massive purple attack. " **ROAR!~** " Natsu let out a roar and the attacks clashed momentarily. This was only temporary however as Natsu's attack overcame Hades' attack and Hades was consumed by the dark flames. Hades began to be incinerated and he screamed in pain before he was wiped from existence.

After the roar died down Natsu smirked. "Guess that was too much huh?" He asked and he received a blank stare from Erza. (Just immagine the one Wendy gave him after the first time he used the lighting dragon roar.)

Natsu sighed and he turned to face Erza but he was greeted with the sight of a crying man. The man was a little bit shorter than him and he had black hair. His eyes were black and he wore a long black coat with a beige and white toga draped across his chest. The man's complexion was pale and he was full of life… too much life.

Natsu felt his head began to ache. "What the?" He asked aloud until somebody roared in his head. 'ZEREF!'

Natsu began to think. 'Zeref? As in the dark wizard? Acnologia's master? This isn't good… I can feel the dark magic dripping from every pore in his body and it doesn't feel sane… it feels like it's wild… like he can't control it. I have to get Erza and Gildarts away from-' His thought were interrupted as a lighting covered knee impacted the man in his side.

Erza was in shock at how freezed up Natsu was, not only that but those two looked almost the same in the face, the only differences were Natsu's eye shape and color. Zeref seemed unfazed by the kick and he grabbed Laxus's leg before throwing him away. Zeref's eyes were now blood red. Laxus hit the ground hard and Zeref landed next to him. Laxus's eyes widened as Zeref aimed a ball of black magic at him only to be punched in the face by Natsu.

"You guys have to leave now! Get Erza and Gildarts out of here Laxus!" Laxus wanted to object but he didn't he grabbed the stunned Erza and the unconscious Gildarts. He then fled the scene, leaving Natsu and Azuma to see Zeref. "Why are you here Zeref!?" Natsu yelled and both of the other two's eyes widened. "Zeref?" Azuma asked and his senses kicked in. Azuma then fled the scene.

"Answer me!" Natsu yelled and Zeref took in Natsu's appearance. "N-Natsu? You remember me?" He asked and his eyes were black again. Natsu frowned. "B-Brother…" Zeref muttered and Natsu's enhanced hearing picked it up. Natsu's eyes widened. "Brother?" He asked and Zeref was about to turn away and retreat but Natsu grabbed him. Zeref's eyes turned blood red again and Natsu frowned as Zeref glared at him. "Let go of me Natsu." Natsu shook his head. "No, I refuse! Explain. Now!" Natsu yelled and he grabbed Zeref by the collar.

Natsu couldn't hear Acnologia's voice anymore. "You said brother! What the hell are you talking about!?" Natsu yelled. He knew that Acnologia was connected to Zeref and himself but he didn't know why. "If you really are my brother? Then where have you been my entire life!?" Natsu yelled as tears began to pour out of his eyes, he didn't know why but he actually really wanted to know his brother better.

"I can't be around people Natsu… My magic… it attacks people… it make them hate me… I didn't even mean to… kill… you…" Zeref muttered and Natsu punched him in the face. Not so hard that it knocked him unconscious, but hard enough to get his point across. "If you didn't mean it then why are you guilty! And what do you mean you killed me!? I'm standing right in front of you!" Natsu yelled and Zeref began to shake.

"G-Get away from me! It's coming… the predatory death!" He yelled and he clutched his head. Natsu felt familiar magic begin to surround him. "Death Magic?" He asked, he was unaffected by the magic but his scarf was turning black. "My scarf? What did you do Igneel?" Natsu asked aloud and he turned back to Zeref who was looking at Natsu with wide eyes. "N-Natsu… you're standing in my death magic!?" He asked fearfully. He didn't want to kill his brother yet again.

"Oh yeah, this stuff is like food for me, now that Acnologia trained me." He said and Zeref's eyes widened. "Acnologia trained you? Why would he do that?" Natsu frowned. "He said you ordered him to... " Zeref's eyes widened. "No I didn't!" He yelled. What the hell was that dragon up to. "Where is he?" Zeref asked and Natsu shrugged. "I dunno… he was in my mind but I can't hear him anymore." Zeref grabbed Natsu's arm. "We are going into your mind Natsu!" Natsu's eyes widened.

"Wh-" Zeref looked deep into his eyes and Natsu's world went blurry. He fell and Zeref was gone. Natsu was pulled into his mind. His eyes closed and he was asleep.

* * *

- **AN Thanks for reading this chapter, tune into the next chapter: Chapter Two: Brotherly Bonding? A Fight With Acnologia! Leave a review and tell me What you think on this chapter!**


	2. Chapter Two Brotherly Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our Lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and they immediately widened. Zeref was standing in front of him with his back turned. They were in Natsu's mind. Zeref looked around. "Wow… you have a pretty open mind Natsu." He said and Natsu could sense humor in his voice. Natsu couldn't help but snicker at that. "Earlier… you said Acnologia didn't receive that order from you… so where is he now?" Natsu asked. "Well… it is your mind and he could be anywhere."

" **Hey there.** " Zeref's eyes widened. "Huh?" He turned to the source of the voice. His look turned to a glare. "What have you done Acnologia!?" He yelled and his eyes turned blood red. Acnologia smirked. " **Well. Simple, I did the same thing I did to you, to your brother.** " Acnologia said and Natsu frowned. "What did he do to you?" He asked Zeref and Zeref couldn't come up with an answer. "I don't know…" Acnologia smirked.

Natsu scowled at that. " **I just fed off his magic and made myself stronger,** " Natsu growled and glared at the Dragonic man. "You...what?" Zeref muttered. "How dare you…" Zeref began to leak massive killer intent and black magic power. " **Also. If you don't beat me now, he will go through the same process you did… everything around him will die and all because of me.** " Natsu's eyes widened. "Are you telling me…" Zeref muttered. And he took a step forward.

Acnologia could feel his magic power but he wasn't worried. " **THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUT THIS CURSE ON ME!?** " Zeref yelled and his magic power skyrocketed. Acnologia smirked. " **Oh, that? Of course, I did. You were just too stupid to figure that out.** " Zeref disappeared and in a split second, he had delivered a punch to Acnologia who caught his fist. Acnologia may have caught the fist but the force of it sent him sliding back.

Acnologia grinned ear to ear and his long blue hair grew shorter. He gained scale marks on the sides of his face and his forearms. "Dragon force?" Natsu asked and he received a nod from Zeref. "I am going to kill this dragon Natsu!" Zeref yelled at him and Natsu smirked. "Let's do this!" He yelled. Acnologia disappeared and aimed to take out the weak link which was Natsu but he was surprised when Natsu slipped his head to the side, avoiding the punch. Acnologia jumped back in surprise as Natsu's power skyrocketed as well.

"What? You think you are the only one who can enter dragon force?" Acnologia assessed the situation and he frowned. He wasn't in a good position. He could create a portal but it would take too long. He didn't have much time to think as his thoughts were interrupted by a heavy punch to the face. His eyes widened. He may have been thinking but he was also paying attention. Who had hit him? Natsu stood there with a smoking fist and a smirk.

"Natsu… I think if we kill him… the curse will be lifted…" Natsu's smirk got wider. "Let's slay a dragon," Zeref smirked as well and he bumped fists with Zeref. Natsu and Zeref began to leak red and black energy. Zeref's eyes were black and Natsu's were glowing green brightly. Natsu had deep red scales lining his face. "Let's go!" Natsu yelled and they took off. Zeref discarded his large jacket and toga, he was left in black pants and a red tee. Natsu was honestly surprised by this attire but he shrugged it off.

Natsu was surrounded by flames and Zeref was glowing with black magic. " **Fire Dragon's Talon!** " Natsu kicked at him and he ducked. Natsu proceeded to grab him and Acnologia's eyes widened as a familiar spell appeared around him. " **Amaterasu?** " He growled out and Natsu smirked. They were then both consumed by black flames. Acnologia gritted his teeth and Natsu proceeded to punch him in the gut. This caused him to hunch over slightly. Natsu headbutted him and he tightened his grip.

" **Chaotic Dragon's Grip Strike!** " Acnologia yelled and Natsu winced. He then retaliated with a large explosion. " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!** " Natsu yelled and they were both blown backward. Zeref took that opportunity to plant his hands on Acnologia's back. Acnologia's eyes grew large and he tried to move away but he was too late and he felt his life force draining. Acnologia jumped back and he grabbed the left side of his chest. " **You b** -bastard!" He yelled and he scowled.

Natsu could tell Acnologia was in pain. He dashed forward. " **Fire Dragon's Annihilation Fist!** " He punched Acnologia in the face and he stumbled back before he retaliated. " **Chaotic Dragon's Crushing Fist!** " He punched Natsu in the face and Natsu flew back. He may have had his life force drained but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He dodged a strike from an oncoming Zeref and he kicked him in the gut. Zeref hunched over before uppercutting Acnologia. Acnologia slid back and put his hands on the floor to stop himself.

Natsu then came from above. " **Fire Dragon's Fang!** " He yelled and he heel kicked him in the head. Acnologia hunched forward and Zeref kneed him in the face. This combo attack was strong enough to send him flying back. "Why aren't you using magic?" Natsu asked. Obviously, he was using magic enhanced attacks but he had death magic…

"He eats it remember…" Natsu's eyes widened in realization and he looked at the now standing and glaring Acnologia. He began to charge a roar. Natsu's eyes widened. "Uh oh…" They didn't have time to dodge as the attack neared them and so he reared his head back and let out a breath attack. The attack was barely able to stop Acnologia's superior roar but it gave Zeref enough time to join in as he moved his hands in a circular motion before positioning them in that familiar way that Hades and Acnologia did. He let loose a torrent of black magic and it matched Natsu's. Acnologia roared louder and his attack grew stronger.

The other two began to channel more magic power as well. The attacks were tied at the moment until Acnologia yelled. "I'm going to kill you both, then I'm going to destroy humanity like I should have centuries ago!" The attack was becoming too much for Natsu and Zeref to handle and Zeref thought of something. "You said that you eat death magic right?" Zeref asked and Natsu nodded, temporarily giving Acnologia the upper hand. "Then absorb this!" Zeref yelled and he began to pour magic.

Natsu's eyes widened and he began to absorb the magic through the pores in his skin. Natsu's roar began to get larger surprising Acnologia who began to slide back. He grunted as he channeled more magic but it was pointless as Natsu's roar grew so large that it completely consumed Acnologia's. Zeref grunted as he was almost out of magic power. "Die!" Natsu yelled through the roar as it consumed Acnologia. Acnologia roared in pain and the roar died down to reveal him on his knees.

He was scorched in multiple places and he had blood coming out of the corners of his mouth. Despite his beaten state, he was grinning. "Oh wow… I didn't think I had trained you… so well…" He began to shakily stand up. "You won't beat me!" He yelled as he stood up. He then began to run toward the panting Natsu and Zeref. Zeref received a magic-enhanced punch to the face and Natsu was kneed in the gut. They both stumbled back before charging forward.

Natsu punched Acnologia in the chest and he got winded, making him unable to counter Zeref who kicked him in the side of his head. Zeref then grabbed him as he slid back and pulled him in, delivering a heavy punch to his face. Acnologia grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest. Zeref coughed up saliva and he was sent flying backward, seemingly down for the count. Natsu came in with a roundhouse to the side and Acnologia jumped over it, landing behind Natsu and punching him in the back.

Natsu stumbled forward and he grinned as Zeref flew past him. He knew this fight was crucial but it was honestly amazing to fight with his lost brother.

They gained their balance and looked at Acnologia who's magic energy was getting greater by the second. Natsu grinned and Zeref grinned as well. He seemed to be feeling the same way, even if he couldn't use his magic. Natsu began to charge up magic power and Zeref did as well. They continued to look at the dragon with grins. Acnologia had a manic smile on his face as if he was having more fun than ever before.

Acnologia jumped at them, breaking the staring contest and he grabbed them both by their faces. He slammed them to the ground and he grinned largely as he thought he had won. He then was kicked in the chest by Natsu. He slid back and his eyes widened as he went to block an oncoming punch to the face from Natsu. He was instead kneed in the gut by the fire dragon slayer. He hunched over, coughing up saliva.

Acnologia responded by punching Natsu in the face. Natsu rolled back from the force of the punch and Zeref came from above with a magic-enhanced punch. Acnologia slipped to the side and caught Zeref by the throat with one hand and he lifted him high into the air. In a flash, Acnologia sprouted a black tail with blue markings. The tail had a blade on the end of it and it darted toward Zeref. Natsu stood up and his eyes widened as he reached out.

Zeref was impaled through the chest with the blade and it held him in the air after he let go of his throat. Zeref began to cough up blood. Acnologia's eyes widened however as Zeref grabbed his tail with an iron grip. He began to smirk as blood poured through his teeth. He started to absorb the life force from Acnologia. Acnologia flung him around and he slammed him into the ground. Acnologia roared and he charged up a breath attack.

Zeref's eyes widened but he felt accomplished as he saw the dark bags under Acnologia's eyes. Acnologia unleashed the breath attack on Zeref and he flew back. Zeref slid to a halt on his back and he smiled at Natsu who ran to him.

"It's ok Natsu. I'm immortal remember. This will heal, protect until then, he is almost on death's door as of right now." Natsu hesitantly nodded and he stood up, directing his look to Acnologia who was panting heavily and his magic was almost completely depleted. Natsu was in pretty much the same shape.

(PLAY OST: THE ULTIMATE FINAL DEATH BATTLE)

Natsu blasted off and his body was coated in flames. "Raaaah!" He let out a battle cry. "Fire Dragon's Annihilation Fist!" He yelled and he punched at Acnologia. His punch was aimed to the face and he hit his mark. Acnologia slid back and he stumbled for a moment. "Chaotic Dragon's Talon!" He yelled and his leg was cloaked in dark magic. He kicked Natsu in the chest heavily but Natsu caught his foot, absorbing the impact. "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"

His hands erupted and Acnologia roared. "Chaotic Dragon's Horn!" He yelled and he headbutted Natsu. Natsu flew back. He flipped onto his feet and he slid across the ground. His arms went ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Secret Art! Fire Dragon's Fist!" He yelled and he punched at Acnologia. A large fist made of fire was sent toward the dragon.

"Chaotic Dragon's Death Ball!" He yelled and he threw a large ball of black magic at the fist. The attacks canceled each other. A large cloud of dust and smoke was kicked up. "Fire Dragon's Hammer!" Natsu yelled as he burst through the cloud and he slammed his hands down in a double hammerfist to Acnologia's head. He leaned forward heavily but this opened an opportunity.

"Chaotic Dragon's Secret Art! Chaos Spin!" He yelled and he did a hard backflip, kicking Natsu with a black coated foot under the chin. Natsu was caught by surprise and he flew into the air. He groaned in pain but he caught himself in mid-air. Natsu reared his head back and his mouth filled with black flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled and he unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth.

Acnologia responded in kind and he reared his head back. "CHAOTIC DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled and he unleashed a wave of black chaotic magic from his mouth. The attacks clashed and canceled each other out. Natsu fell to his feet and wasted no time, he jumped forward at immense speed, surprising Acnologia.

' _Is he getting stronger by the second!?'_ He yelled in his mind. He dodged a punch to his head and he punched at the fire dragon slayer's face. Natsu leaned back, slipping the punch. He then kneed Acnologia in the gut. Acnologia responded by elbowing him in the temple. Natsu stumbled to the side and his eyes widened as Acnologia swept his feet. Natsu put his hands down and caught himself in a handstand. He did a flaming spin kick and it connected with the side of Acnologia's head.

Acnologia stumbled to the side too as Natsu jumped back. Natsu and Acnologia were both breathing very heavily and both of their heads were ringing. Not only that but they were almost unconscious from pain and various wounds and bruises. Natsu was bleeding heavily from his head and he was cut in random places. He was scratched up pretty much everywhere on his body and he had black and blue bruises everywhere. As much pain as he was in, he had to power through it.

Natsu gritted his teeth and he jumped forward. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu yelled and he elbowed Acnologia in the gut. "Chaotic Dragon's Hammer!" Acnologia yelled and he slammed a magic-infused hammer fist onto the back of Natsu's head. Natsu fell forward but he caught himself in the pushup position.

Natsu's head caught fire and he lunged forward. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He yelled and he slammed his head into Acnologia's chest. Acnologia coughed up blood and he was sent flying back. Natsu face planted and he managed to sit up. He leaned back on his hands and he watched as Acnologia mirrored his actions.

Natsu heard footsteps and a recovered Zeref walked to his side. "I guess this is it?" He asked and Natsu shook his head. "No. It's not over yet." He said and he stood up shakily. Acnologia did as well but his tail sprung forth again. It was smaller and less intimidating. His skin began to change color and it took on a black hue. He began to increase in size.

Natsu clutched his chest and he began to feel blood leak from the corners of his mouth. " **The curse is beginning to take effect…** " Acnologia said in a demonic voice and Zeref's eyes widened. "Why are you doing this!?" He yelled and he wanted to stop him but he was out of magic power. Acnologia's power was getting higher by the second and Zeref could feel fear for his little brother's life.

Natsu began to pour fire from every pore in his body. He growled deeply and Acnologia looked confused. " **What? Why is that happening**?" He asked aloud and Zeref frowned. The flames he was leaking were demonic. "The Etherious…" He whispered. The curse must be having a different effect because he is an Etherious. "Natsu?" He asked and Natsu looked at him. The look in his eyes was… hungry.

The scales around his face turned black and his eyes turned slitted. His eyes took on a red hue and his canines began to get slightly longer. The diamonds on his arms and chest began to change shape around his body. They turned into a familiar symbol on his arm. They surrounded his guild mark and formed a black circle of flames.

He grinned and his wounds began to heal. "This power…" Natsu mumbled. He clenched his fist and he began to emanate a dark aura. His flames were back to red and they seemed hotter than ever. " **I like it.** " He whispered and his voice took on a darker tone. He didn't seem to have a different mindset but the power he was releasing was scary.

He took a step forward and the ground in the black void was then cracked. Then entire mindset seemed to shatter and Natsu grinned. Acnologia began to grow. He got larger and larger until he let out a roar. He was in his complete dragon form now. The area around them was a flat area. It was grassy and Natsu could feel the soft grass through his sandals.

" **Natsu Dragneel. You and your brother are all alone now. I am about to wipe you off the face of the earth. Say goodbye.** "

Natsu glared at Acnologia and his red pupils seemed to glow. A gust of wind blew through the air and Natsu felt a spike in his magical power. Acnologia seemed to have one too and the large dragon seemed to smirk. " **Die!"** Acnologia yelled and it swung its massive tail toward Natsu and Zeref. Natsu grabbed the magic depleted Zeref and jumped out of the way faster than the eye could see.

After being set down, Zeref frowned and he sat in a meditating position, beginning to regenerate his magical power. Natsu disappeared from his spot and he was instantly in front of the large dragon's snout. He lifted his hand and he punched the dragon in the nose.

Acnologia roared and his head flew back. Natsu then began to fall and Acnologia fell on his back. Natsu landed on Acnologia's arm and the dragon growled, flailing his arm violently. Natsu flew into the air and his eyes widened. Acnologia slammed his arm down on Natsu, creating a large crater with Natsu's body.

Natsu coughed up blood and he scowled. After Acnologia pulled his hand back to check the aftermath Natsu blasted toward him and kicked him in the chest with a fire coated foot. Forgetting to yell his attack. Acnologia went to grab him after sliding back but Natsu was gone. He began to look around and he felt his magic power beginning to drain.

"Acnologia! Zeref may not always be around people but I can tell you one thing!" Acnologia threw him off of his back and Natsu slid back. He stood up with a large grin and images of people began to appear behind him.

"I'm never alone! I have the entire Fairy Tail guild behind me!" Natsu pushed off and Acnologia roared as Natsu jumped. He charged up a breath attack. Natsu erupted into crimson flames and his comrades appeared behind him. Zeref reached out to him as well. "Go Natsu…" He whispered.

Natsu roared and Acnologia let out his breath attack. Just as Natsu was about to be consumed, a large dragon made out of fire appeared behind him. "FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART! **CRIMSON LOTUS DRAGON BLADE!** " Natsu roared out and he connected with the breath attack.

After a moment Natsu powered through the breath attack and he flew toward Acnologia. His fire began to shape into wings around him before turning into a spear shape and finally a sword. He connected with Acnologia's chest and Acnologia roared in pain as Natsu passed through with ease, blowing a hole in the black dragon's chest. Natsu flew and he slid to a halt. He face planted and he smirked. He laid on his back and watched Acnologia begin to shrink.

Zeref and Natsu began to glow white. "What the?" Natsu asked as he looked down at himself.

"The Curse. It's fading…" Zeref said and he began to shakily stand up. Zeref then hunched over and began to vomit. Harshly. His vomit was black goo that began to slide across the ground. It latched onto Acnologia who barely lifted his hand and a portal opened. He crawled through and it closed behind him. "He got away…" Natsu said and he sat up. He was about to pass out from magic deprivation.

"So what now?" Natsu asked Zeref. Natsu then felt a pain in his chest. He clutched it hard and Zeref's eyes widened. "N-Natsu!" He yelled and he ran to Natsu's side who collapsed. Zeref placed a hand on his chest. Natsu was unconscious and his heartbeat was slowing down. Zeref realized what was happening.

"I'm truly sorry Natsu… as much as I want to stay here, I'm afraid that I can't do that. It seems that since the curse has faded, there is no use for there to be any Etherious… I know that you probably wanted to me to stay but…"

Zeref began to chant. He started to glow white. "I won't let my little brother die in my arms again." He began to channel his life force into Natsu and he smiled fondly. His face began to grow more wrinkled and he began to lose a lot of mass. "D-Damn it…" He said as he was greeted with immense pain. He began to turn to ash. "Thank you, Natsu… truly… I love you… _**Brother**_ …"

He whispered and he disappeared. The pain in Natsu's chest vanished and his breathing stabilized. He began to get younger and he reached the point where he looked similar to what he had seven years before that. A tear trailed down Natsu's cheek in his sleep.

* * *

-Tenrou Island-

* * *

Hey Mavis… the voice came from a ghostly Zeref who was walking toward a smaller woman about his age with long blond hair, green eyes, and a white dress. "Z-Zeref!?" She yelled in questioning and he nodded with a genuine smile. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She dove at him and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again." He whispered and she began to nod rapidly.

"Now about that kiss… how about we try that again…" He whispered and he lifted her chin. Before he could lean down to kiss her though she jumped up and smashed her lips to his first. His eyes widened but he smiled into the kiss and immediately began to return it. After she pulled back and he hugged her close. "I love you, Mavis Vermillion." He said and her tears got larger. "I love you too Zeref Dragneel." She said and her eyes began to tear up as well.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

* * *

A man with blue hair was angrily ordering workers around. He was at the top of a large tower that was under construction. His frown then turned to a smirk as the image of a red-headed woman and a pink haired man crossed his thoughts. "It's almost time for our rematch Natsu Dragneel. I will summon Zeref using that red-headed bitch that you call your lover." He said with a grin. "This is all going according to plan." The man let out an evil laugh and he began to emit fark energy. A large magic circle appeared in the sky. A large dragon came out of the portal and it had on a golden chain around its neck.

"Time to begin preparations." He said and the dragon nodded smally. "Go!" He yelled and pointed in a random direction. The dragon took flight in that direction.

* * *

- **Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it may not have been long but I honestly put a lot of thought into it. Leave a review and don't forget to follow/favorite! All appreciated. I may participate in the upcoming NaruHina event in May but I will be sure to keep up with this story as well. Anyway… tune in next time to Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family: Book Three: Comatose Natsu? Grand Magic Games?**


	3. Chapter Three! Comatose Natsu? R System

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Erza sighed as she entered her apartment that she had been sharing with Natsu. He was still asleep on the bed. He had been sleeping for awhile and she was in a hurry to get rid of all of that hair. He was groomed back to his original self and he for some reason looked about the same age as her again. She grabbed a rag and dampened it with hot water, placing it on his head. She smiled fondly at his cutely sleeping face. Despite him being seemingly fine, he wasn't waking up or responding to anything.

She heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was greeted with the sight of Mirajane. "Are you ready?" She asked simply and Erza nodded. "Yeah, I was just checking up on him before we left." Mira nodded as well. "Well you have to be really worried, I mean. It has been three months. Porlyusica just said it was from magic exhaustion and muscle trauma." She said and Erza nodded again. "Yeah but still, it doesn't seem like Natsu to be out for this long, I'm _really_ starting to worry."

"The Grand Magic Games are beginning in a week, I want him to be prepared for the fight. With Lucy and Gray going to train and Ultear unlocking their second generation… I don't want him to feel left out, I am having her unlock mine today as well actually…" She said and the white-haired she-demon smiled. "It's so cute for you to worry about him, he'll be fine though, I promise," Mira said but she honestly wasn't too sure herself.

"You could have Ultear take a look at him I guess… but that would be unfortunate for her." Erza put a determined look on her face and requipped a lacrima. She tapped it and it began to ring. "Hey, Ultear?" A voice came out. "What's the matter Erza?" Erza frowned. "Could you take a look at Natsu? He hasn't been waking up. After you unlock my second origin I need you to look at him please." Ultear giggled lightly and Erza could hear Meredy's distant voice. "Of course Erza-san I'll be over to your place afterward." Erza smiled.

"I can't thank you enough."

* * *

-Somewhere Else-

* * *

"What do you mean!?" A pissed off voice yelled. "I am sorry Lord Fernandez. The R-System isn't ready yet. We need at least one more week. "Fine. I'll make Nidhogg hold off for a week then. JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Jellal yelled and he turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets and sighing. "Erza my dear… let's see how you react when I kill that pitiful dragon slayer before your eyes. With this new power… there is no chance he can beat me." Jellal said and he clenched his fists.

He growled as he remembered the punch that he received seven years prior. "Natsu Dragneel…" He whispered and he began to emanate power. "I _**will**_ kill you." He growled out. "I will revive Zeref… even if it means using the blood of his own brother."

* * *

-Erza-

Erza sighed as she let Ultear into the apartment. She bent down to Natsu's side. "How long has he been asleep?" Erza frowned. "Months, since the Tenrou Island." Ultear frowned as well. "What I can do is a peek into his mind for a moment…" Erza's eyes widened. "You can do that!?" Ultear nodded. "Yeah… I can see all the dirty thoughts he has about you…" Erza turned red. "Ok." She whispered. She was honestly curious. Ultear nodded with a smile and placed her hand on Natsu's head. Her eyes then widened and she jumped back.

The power she felt was so similar to that of the black mage she had fought on Tenrou Island. "Zeref…" She muttered. Erza looked at herself with a confused look. "What happened? Are you ok?" She slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah… I was just surprised by the amount of magical power he has in his body…" Erza smiled. "Yeah, he's strong." She said confidently. "He could at least beat Jura…" Ultear said and she walked over to him again. "Really? That's awesome!" Erza said like a child experiencing her first video game.

"Yeah…" She muttered and she placed her hand back on his head slowly. She felt the same feeling but she didn't show it. "Ok, Natsu… let's see what's going on in your head. Her hand began to glow and she closed her eyes. She was then in Natsu's mindscape. He was there but he was just standing there. It was a black void and there were ripples on the ground like they were in the water. "Natsu!" She yelled and he tilted his head to look at her. He looked over his shoulder and tears were flowing down his face.

He had black scale marks on the sides of his face and black flame-like tattoos on his arms. There was one thing that caught her eye though. On his right arm where the Fairy Tail emblem would normally be, was burning flesh with a black symbol she recognized. "T-Tartaros!?" She yelled in his mind. His mouth opened and twisted into a toothy grin., his sharper canines shone brightly. He began to speak. "Ultear…" Her eyes widened when he disappeared. "It hurts…" She heard in her ear and she jumped away from him.

He was behind her. He fell to his knees. "It hurts to bad…" He got out and his tears were constant. "H-Hold on! I'll bring Erza in!" She went to leave but he appeared at her side and grabbed her hand. "NO!" He yelled and her eyes widened at the amount of power that was emanating from his body. This power was so similar to Zeref. "I can't let her see me like this… , just please… help me…" She slowly nodded and gave him a comforting smile. "I'll help you…" He nodded. "Thank… you…" He whispered. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He looked her in the eyes and hers widened even further. "It hurts… everywhere…" He said and she frowned. "Natsu… you've been asleep for almost three months." His eyes widened. "H-Huh?" He asked and she nodded. "I can help you… but you have to help me help you…"

He nodded. "What can I do?" She sighed. "I need you to try and wake up." He nodded and he closed his eyes. "Its not working." She nodded. "I guessed so." She sighed again and sat down. "Look, you're comatose. I don't know why but your body needs time to recover properly. From the scan I did on your body moments ago, that is undeterminable, not only that but you seem to have a depressed state. Are you comfortably telling me why?" He sighed and nodded. "I just met my brother… then he died to save me…" He said and she frowned. "Brother?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I'm really confused about it myself but I feel like I would have loved getting to know him… after I lifted the curse I began to die so he saved my life in return for his." She gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry to hear that but I am curious… what curse? What was his name." Natsu smiled sadly as he knew that Ultear would react heavily to this. "Zeref Dragneel." Her eyes widened and she came to a realization. That was why he felt so much like Zeref. "I see…" She said and she smiled. She wanted to freak out about it but she had a feeling that it was something like this.

"You aren't going to freak out?" She shook her head. "I felt your magic power and it is almost the exact same as when I fought Zeref himself." Natsu's eyes widened. "You fought him!?" She nodded. "When I was still evil on Tenrou." Natsu slowly nodded. He was honestly surprised she was still alive. "Also. There is something I need to discuss with you." He frowned at her serious tone. "What is it?" He asked and she placed her finger under her chin. "The tower of heaven is being rebuilt… what's worse is that the guy who is rebuilding it is on a level of magical power that I haven't felt before. I haven't actually seen his face but he is emitting so much power that I can feel it from the bottom of the tower."

Natsu nodded. His tears hadn't stopped yet but he had a serious look on his face. "We need to hurry then, before Erza finds out." She nodded. "I can use my time magic to speed up your recovery but that will take a week or so, it's a very delicate process. I can stay while Erza goes to prep for the grand magic games." Natsu nodded. "Also, you were placed on her team, just a heads up." He nodded again.

"I have to be outside to heal you and I'll just tell Erza that you will be fine but I need to speed up time." He grinned through the tears. "Thank you!" He yelled and he hugged her tight. She blushed and disappeared. He sat down and looked down at his hands. His tears then stopped and an evil grin came to his face. "That was awful." He said and he looked behind him. "It's pretty hard being you. Huh, Natsu?" He asked and a tank full of water appeared out of thin air with a floating unconscious Natsu.

-Outside-

"He seems to be fine, I need to use my magic on his body for a week maybe two to speed the recovery but that's ok with me." Erza slowly nodded. She felt a little bit of doubt in Ultear's tone but she didn't want to question it. "Ok… are you sure you are ok with doing that?" She nodded. "Of course! Besides, I'm pretty sure the Grand Magic games are going to be postponed." Erza gave her a confused look. "Well… either way, the fight that is supposed to take place in day three will happen."

"Fight on day three?" Ultear nodded. "Yeah, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox will fight Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. The twin dragon slayers." Erza frowned. "They already have that planned so far ahead?" Ultear shook her head. "Just specific fights. Like Elfman and Bacchus." Erza sighed. "That sounds awful for Elfman." She said but she wasn't able to stop it.

"Anyway. You are free to stay but I am going to start on my magic manipulation. Erza nodded and she turned around. "I'm going to go get some cake." Ultear giggled. "Be careful, that cake might make you more voluptuous than you already are." Erza blushed and walked out.

Ultear's look turned serious. "Let's do this." She cracked her fingers and placed her hands on Natsu's bare chest. She had a small blush on her cheeks but she was ok with this. She was curious though, could the almighty Titania be tamed in the bedroom? With a bit of bold feeling she fingered the hem of Natsu's pants and lifted it with his boxers, just enough to see clearly in. Her eyes turned to saucers. "O-Oh my…" She whispered. She turned back her work and her hands began to glow. She began to mutter under her breath.

"Ark of time."

-Days Later-

Erza was worried about Natsu but she had to get over it. She was dressed in PJ's and she was sitting on a bed, ignoring the conversation between Lucy, and Gray. Wendy was missing for some reason. "Hmm…" She groaned out. "Has anyone seen Wendy?" Lucy shook her head. "No. But I did meet the twin dragons of Sabertooth." Erza frowned. "Is that so?" He asked and she nodded. "What happened?" She grinned. "Sting was pretty nice. Rogue was quiet. They both had some pretty cocky attitudes about them but they were good people…"

"Sting was kinda… cute." She said under her breath and Gray smiled lightly. Erza smiled as well and a huge blush came to Lucy's face. "Sh-Shut up!" She yelled. "No one even said anything!" Gray yelled as he dodged a kick.

The ground began to shake and Wendy walked in. A booming voice then sounded loudly. "We now begin the preliminary round!" Erza frowned, nobody mentioned a preliminary round…"

-Natsu and Ultear-

Ultear was unconscious on the floor and Natsu was adjusting his belt over his clothing. He wore a black open coat that went to his knees with gold trimming and a velvet red inside, his pants were simple, just a pair of baggy white pants that were stuffed into a pair of black boots with more gold trimming. His belt was black and the buckle in the middle was gold and plain. He reached a finger down and the tip glowed for a moment before he engraved "E.N.D" into the buckle. Is scarf was on the bed stand and it was rolled into a tight ball. His hair was a deeper shade of pink and seemed more flowy than usually, keeping it's natural spiky tone but being more tamed. On his arms was a guild symbol that Ultear had recognized from before and his arms were lined with black flame tattoos. His face was blank of emotion and he almost looked bored. On his cheeks and the sides of his forehead were black diamond like scale tattoos. His eyes that were normally black or dark green were red and smaller, his pupils were slightly slanted to make him look more demonic or reptilian.

After adjusting the belt he raised his hand and it burst into white flames. "White?" He asked aloud and in a deeper voice. "I'll ask Mard about that later. First I need to find the tower of heaven. Shouldn't be too hard… She said it was off the coast of Akane…" He racked his brain searching through Natsu's memories for anything about the 'Tower of Heaven'. "Ah…" He muttered and he clutched his head with one hand. "Seems like that's a strong memory that you never wanna forget." He said. He watched in his head as Natsu and a red headed woman shared a kiss in water. "I guess that makes sense. Love is truly strong." He said and he simply walked out the door, leaving the unconscious Ultear and the scarf.

Outside the apartment was a shaking woman with pink hair in a tree. That man… he was strong… too strong. To defeat Ultear with so much ease… Not even Zeref beat her on their first encounter. "Hey there." She heard a cheery voice behind her and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to scream but he placed a hand over it and channeled sleep magic. She passed out almost immediately. He placed her in a way that she wouldn't fall out of the tree and he jumped down. "To revive Zeref… is that truly possible?" He asked aloud and he walked out of Magnolia. "Well… he did revive me… so maybe it is." He muttered and he walked in the direction of the tower of heaven.

-Erza, the Next day-

Erza was sitting up in the stands. Fortunately, Fairy Tail team A and team B were both successful in winning the preliminary round. She was tired and she wanted to go back to Natsu but she couldn't. Her lacrima began to buzz. "Huh?" She asked and she took it out of her pocket, answering it. "E-Erza! It was Meredy." Erza felt fear grasp her soul. "It's Natsu! He woke up!" She yelled and Erza smiled. "Well wh-" Meredy interrupted her. "No! It's not a good thing! Whoever it was… that wasn't Natsu! He attacked Ultear and he used sleep magic on me. Ultear is still unconscious and he left." Erza growled. "Where did he go!?" She yelled and Meredy shrunk. "H-He and Ultear were talking about the Tower of Heaven being rebuilt to revive Zeref!" She yelled and Erza's eyes widened. "T-Tower of Heaven?" She thought Natsu was going to destroy it permanently, probably to save her. "Yes. The problem with that is that he is going to help revive Zeref! He said that he wanted to revive Tartaros and he needed to speak to his brother anyway." Erza growled again. "Tartaros!?" She yelled. "Y-Yes! Tartaros is a guild Ultear has encountered before. She said that it was a whole guild of actual Etherious'!" Erza wanted to cry at the moment but she had to get over her sadness. "I have to go find him... " She said and Meredy nodded through the image. "I'll talk to you later." She said and she hug up the lacrima.

"Hey, Mira… I need a favor…" She said and Mira gave her a confused look. "What's the matter Erza?" Erza sighed and sifted her hand through her Scarlet hair. "Can you transform into me if I'm not back by my Act… I know that it'a a lot to ask but I really need this favor. It's Natsu… he woke up btu he attacked Ultear and Meredy before leaving…" Mira frowned. "Be careful Erza… that doesn't sound like Natsu… I'll do it." She said and Erza nodded, making her way out of the stadium. "Where to start…" She frowned. "I may have to ask that pirate for help." She mutterd as she began to walk toward the nearest train station.

She had to head toward Hargeon and then depart on the ship from there. She didn't notice that she was being followed by a tall man with long red hair and scars on his arms. He looked similar to Acnologia and he had piercing red slitted eyes. His skin was darker and he was seemingly pulsing with intent. He followed her onto the train.

-An Hour Later-

Erza stepped off the train in Hargeon and made her way to the doorstep of the pirate. She knocked on the door and a man with a scraggly gray beard and a pirate hat answered the door. "Erza my dear! What should I thank for this visit!?" He yelled and hugged her close she returned the hug and they pulled back. "Sorry, my friend but as much as I want to catch up with you, I need your help…" He nodded hastily. "Whatever you could possibly need darlin'," He said and she smiled. "Well."

-END-

E.N.D Walked across the sandy beach toward the large lacrima tower. "Huh?" He asked aloud. There was a large power. One that was on par with his. The problem was that when he sniffed the air he felt Natsu stir in his head. "Seems you and I agree… after Zeref is revived I shall kill… Jellal myself." He said and he walked into the tower. He flared his magic, letting everyone in the tower know he was there. "Hello!?" He yelled and he began to climb steps. His paced increased and pretty soon he was dashing so fast that he was a blur. He slid to a halt and burst the doors open to the top of the tower. He grinned at the man across from him sitting in a chair with a cloak over his head.

"This brings back memories huh?" Jellal asked and he began to resonate with a power to match E.N.D's increasing magic power. The ground around them was shaking. "You've gotten stronger Natsu… but not strong enough." He said and he grinned. "Actually. I need your help." E.N.D said. "Huh? What could you possibly need my help for!?" He yelled as if he was insulted. "We seem to share a common goal… I need to revive Zeref." Jellal's eyes widened. He began to chuckle before it turned into a large laugh. "HAHAHA! Your reasons delude me Natsu Dragneel… you seem different than before. Very well… I shall play along, The first thing we need is the same thing as before. I need Erza Scarlet." He said and he grinned. "Done," E.N.D said. "I'll be back with the unconscious body of Erza Scarlet by Sundown." He said and he left the tower.

"Hmm… I wonder about this ruse." Jellal said before tapping his chin. "It feels like I'm not talking to Natsu Dragneel at all." He growled out. "Let's see how far he will go." Erza was about to get on the boat before there was an explosion behind her. Her eyes widened as she felt the somewhat familiar magic power and she turned around with a huge smile. "NATSU!" She yelled and sure enough when the smoke cleared Natsu was standing there. Except he looked different… he looked **Evil**.

(Orochimaru's Theme)

The Evil Natsu slowly walked toward Erza and she back up. "Erza…" He whispered and she froze in the spot. "N-Natsu?" She whispered and he nodded. "Please… help me…" He said and he began to fall over. When she didn't go to catch him he smirked. A sword appeared in her hand. "You're a smart one." He said and he began to chuckle. "Who are you!? Where's Natsu!?" She yelled and he disappeared. "He's here…" He whispered in her ear and she turned around, slashing at the air he was previously in. "See… he was too weak…" He said from his position, sitting on top of a building.

"He fought me and I destroyed him effortlessly…" He said and she let out a battle cry, requipping into her purgatory armor, slamming her mace onto where he was. He reached one hand up and caught the mace effortlessly. "Hmm… you're a strong one… unfortunately, that is why I'm here…" He said and a memory flashed through her mind. The memory of when her and Natsu were in the cake shop. "W-Wait... It's you…" She said and she dropped the mace. "Yeah… remember when I said that Natsu was slowly losing his mind?" She nodded slowly. "I meant it literally. He's there… in a cage anyways. He just doesn't have any control of his mind. Last time I took over and he recovered his mind s because it wasn't weak enough… with that seven year gap though… any grip he had on any of his memories… any rationality he may have had…"

"They're all gone…" He got up and began to walk toward her and he ended up in front of her. She was frozen in shock. "Natsu Dragneel is no longer able to exist without the existence of Zeref… and even then he doesn't have the strength to retake his own mind." He said and he shrugged. "Then again… you are the one and only memory that I can't erase if I wanted to." He said. "Now. You must come with me Erza Scarlet." He said and he began to extend his hand. Just as it was about to reach her his hand began to glow blue. His hand just about touched her forehead before he heard a yell. "What you ya think you're doing to Erza!?" He turned his head and he was greeted with the sight of a pirate looking man with a lacrima gun in his hand. "Mind your own business old timer." He said and he glared at the older man. "You think you scare me!? I fought the Kraken!" He yelled and E.N.D smirked.

"Is that so?" He turned to face the man completely. "Then take your best shot." He said and he spread his arms. The pirate growled. Erza just standing there frozen. "What're you waiting for old man?" He asked and the older man began to aim. ""Don't test me boy!" He yelled and he cocked the gun. "Oh?" Etherious Natsu Dragneel's hand burst into white flames and he moved it closer to the frozen Erza's face. "Get away from er'!" He yelled and he fire the gun. The bullet hit the hand Natsu had close to her face and it bent harshly. "That **hurt**." E.N.D muttered. He then raised his hand toward the pirate and the flames intensified. "My turn." A ball of white smoldering flames materialized and flew toward the pirate who had no time to react. He covered his face.

A shadow jumped in the way and the flame stopped before turning into large squares of magic.

"You again." The Etherious said and he grinned. "This should be fun." He chopped Erza's neck and she fell to the floor. Gildarts growled and she The etherious a scowl. "Get away from her you bastard!" He yelled and the Etherious smirked.

" _ **Make me."**_

* * *

- **On that note! Thanks for reading this chapter, Sorry for the long wait but… contrary to popular belief! I have a life as well! Anyway, make sure to review and tell me what you think! Also, if you think it's good enough, Favorite and Follow! -Baka-Chan58-**


	4. Reuniting The Death of Two Dragons

**Welcome back to Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family: Book Three. Before I begin. Thanks to all of you! Anyway… I wanna say some words but I can wait until the end. By the way, Imma call Etherious Natsu Dragneel "END" from now on so sorry. It's easier on my knuckles and joints.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Dust brushed against the two combatants as they stared each other in the eyes. "Who are you?" Gildarts asked and he began to leak magic power. Hargeon was in ashes basically and they place was on fire. It was dark out and they were in the orange glow of the fire. "Who am I?" END began to laugh. "My name? Well that is what I can tell you… besides it doesn't hurt to talk to a dead man." He said and he began to glow with magic power as well. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! I am the brother of the almighty Zeref Dragneel, and I am a demon. I am going to revive my brother and exterminate humanity!"

He yelled and he began to laugh. "What did you do to the real Natsu!?" Gildarts yelled and he growled. "The real Natsu? But _**I**_ am the real Natsu… see the guy that you all made friends with is a fake Natsu that my brother created after I died to fill my place. I wasn't an etherious before though… no… I was human… It's just because this body is that of an etherious body that I am one." He said and he began to glow bright white. His flames were white and they began to pour out of his body. Gildarts flared his magic as well.

"Someone as strong as you should make a worthy opponent…" Gildarts smirked. "Well… I've been looking for a good fight as well honestly… but that doesn't give you an excuse to hurt my family!" He roared and he charged forward, discarding his cloak. END charged forward as well and he punched at Gildarts with a flame coated fist. The entire area around them shook as any left over buildings in Hargeon began to crumble. Gildarts growled as he pushed more into the punch. END grinned in excitement as his punch was pushed back. "YES!" He yelled and he kicked at Gildarts who caught his leg and slammed him into the ground. END still kept the grin and his eyes shined in anticipation. He sprung up and punched Gildarts under the chin, sending him into the air.

Gildarts flipped to his feet and he sent a wave of crash magic at some incoming flames. The flames were destroyed and Gildarts burst through the clash of magic, connecting fists with END again. The ocean beside them was ripping at the amount of rumbling and magic power there was. The assault was continued and Gildarts kicked at his side. END ducked under it and delivered a flaming kick to his knee. Gildarts groaned in pain, stumbling forward but he landed a heavy punch on END's face. END punched him back in the face and they both slid back. Gildarts was breathing heavy and END was breathing a little harder than normal. Things weren't looking good for Gildarts.

END began to become cloaked in fire and he rushed at Gildarts. Gildarts in a last attempt raised his arms to blocked but it was futile as his hand flew past Gildarts' guard and into his temple. Gildarts flew back into a wall and it crumbled on top of him. END laughed and Gildarts shakily stood up. "I won't let you take her!" He yelled and END's laughing intensified. "What are you going to do to stop me!?" He yelled and Gildarts ran at him. Gildarts channeled all of his remaining magic into his fist and END's eyes grew full of bloodlust. His hand burst into even more flames and he ran at him as well, throwing a punch of his own.

Gildarts slipped the punch and delivered a punch to END's temple. END's eyes widened at the force of the punch as there was shock waves. And building that still stood began to crumble as he flew through them. A large moat was made and as he hit the side of a cliff the cliff almost crumbled as the cliff formed a crater colossal in size with END in the middle. It then crumbled on top of him and the entire city was covered in dust.

Gildarts was on his knees and he managed to barely stand up. He walked over to Erza and helped her onto his back as she was unconscious. He was about to walk away but he heard footsteps. "N-no way…" He muttered and he set Erza down. He put everything into that punch. He turned to face the large cloud of dust and a silhouette was formed in the dust. The eyes glowed red and as the shadow raised his hand Gildarts growled.

A swipe of END's hand cleared the smoke and made Gildarts slide back. " **That hurt**." He said and he glared at Gildarts. The grin was long gone and he had a large bruise on his temple and cheek. The bruise was quickly healing as well so Gildarts grimaced. "D-Damn…" He said as END flared his magic power. Gildarts felt like he was being crushed by the force. He wanted to move and protect Erza but for one he was completely out of magic… and for two… he was petrified with fear.

END walked toward him before disappearing. Gildarts' eyes widened as blood began to pour out of his mouth and he coughed. END was behind him with a hand through his back and through his chest. Gildarts grinned. "I've got you right where I want you…" He muttered and END's eyes widened as he tried to pulled back but Gildarts had an Iron grip on his hands. "NOW ERZA!" He yelled and she sprung up, stabbing END through the back and out of his stomach with her katana.

END looked down at the blade and he frowned. He grabbed it and his hand glowed white, cutting the blade off at his stomach. He began to laugh through gritted teeth. "It would seem m brother made the biggest mistake he could've ever made!" His laughing got louder and he punched Erza with his free hand, sending her sprawled across the ground and unable to move. He then flared his magical power and she was pinned to the floor. He pulled his hand out of the surprised Gildarts' chest. He then kicked him in the back and he flew across the ground and into a building.

"Zeref made me immortal!" He roared and Erza growled. "Natsu! I know you have to be there! Please come back to me!" She screamed and he grinned. "I already told you Scarlet! I am NATSU!" He roared and then he realized what he said. "S-Scarlet?" He asked himself. He then shook his head feverishly. "Sh-Shut up!" He yelled and he kicked her in the stomach. She slid back. "I-I knew it! He is still there!" END growled. "NO HE'S NOT!" He yelled and he picked her up by the throat. "Na-Nat-su…" She stammered out as she tried to gasp for air. She was smiling sadly. END was glaring at her and scowling but he was also crying.

"P-Please…" His hair shadowed his eyes and he squeezed harder for a moment before she fell unconscious. "Y-You bastard…" He heard and he looked at the downed Gildarts. "I'm tired of this shit…" END whispered and he raised his hand. A large fireball came from his hand and consumed Gildarts who yelled in pain. END then began to ascend with Erza in his arms. He grew wings and flapped them hard, flying at supersonic speeds toward the island.

* * *

He landed on the sand and he went up the stair quickly, ending up in Jellal's throne room. "Sorry I'm late, I came across a little trouble. He said and he dropped Erza. She landed with a thud and stayed unconscious.

END frowned at Jellal. "Let's hurry up with the ritual yeah?" He said rudely and Jellal chuckled. "Fine." He said and he waved his hand. A large magic circle appeared in the sky. "Ethernano?" Jellal nodded. "Yeah… when I was imprisoned they began to use e as a test subject for ethernano injections and I can now control the cannon." END nodded. "I see. So the tower must be a lacrima then?" Jellal nodded. The cannon then fire and consumed the tower. Much like before it was absorbed and the tower turned into a bright blue hue.

END smirked. "Well played. Now. What do we do with her?" He asked and Jellal pointed at the wall. "Just push her into that slightly and it will absorb her." END nodded and picked her up, leaning her closer to the wall. END growled as he will his hands to go closer but they wouldn't listen. "DAMN IT!" He screamed. He set Erza away from the wall. "As much as I want to revive Zeref… I can't give her up. Use me as a sacrifice." END muttered he didn't know where this outburst was coming from but if he was immortal anyway than it shouldn't matter. He placed his hand on the wall but it didn't absorb him.

"It won't let me in." He said and he pushed harder. "Hmm… if I recall from what you told that other mage during your fight… you said that you are no longer human right?" END nodded. "Yeah…" He said. How did Jellal know about that. "Well then the problem is that it requires a human." He said and END sighed in frustration. "How does this work exactly?" He asked and Jellal grinned. "Well first it absorbs them then I read the words from this book." He said and he held up a familiar book. "The book of E.N.D…" END muttered. "I guess that could work." END muttered. "It needs a human sacrifice right?" Jellal nodded. "Then this should work." END said and the book began to glow before vines grew out of it and wrapped around Jellal, who's eyes widened in surprise.

"N-NO!" He yelled and the smirked returned to END's face. "If you plan to use my book then you should know how to use it then." He said with a chuckle and shrug. He picked up the book. "Now." He looked into Jellal's eyes. "Time for a sacrifice." Jellal began to laugh. "Whatever! Good luck dealing with Zeref when he gets here!" He yelled and END smirked. "I am more than capable of dealing with my brother." He said and Jellal's eyes widened. He was then pushed into the lacrima head first. END began to chant words from the book.

" **Revive dark wizard Zeref**." He finished and closed the book. He frowned when nothing happened but his eyes widened when he saw something in the lacrima. It was as if Zeref was being pulled back in by a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. He then emerged from the crystal but a woman came with him. "Mavis Vermillion." He muttered and he stumbled forward a bit. "N-Natsu? Why am I back?" Zeref asked as he stood up. "Simple Brother. I needed to chat." He said and Zeref's eyes widened. He jumped back and his eyes turned red. "END." He growled out and END smirked. "Yeah. I figured that I would thank you for the Immortality and then I would erase you from existence personally."

Zeref began to emanate black magic. Mavis ran behind him. "Zeref… are we alive?" She asked and Zeref nodded. "Yes… we are…" He whispered and her eyes widened. A man walked out of the shadows the man was pretty much acnologia but his hair was white. "Nidhogg?" Zeref asked and the dragon nodded. "So Etherious Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref, Mavis, and Nidhogg huh?" END asked as he looked down. He then looked up. "SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" He screamed and his pupils got smaller.

He looked back at the trio and he dashed forward at immense speeds. He dodged a wave of death magic sent at him from Nidhogg and kicked him in the stomach. Nidhogg bent irregularly around his foot and he flew into the opposite side of the open room with a crash as he slammed into the wall. END then spun to the side, avoiding an amaterasu blast from Zeref and he stomped, making a rock come up. He kicked the large rock at Zeref who was struck in the chest and he flew into Mavis, sending her into the air.

He jumped up and stomped on her chest, sending her pummiting into the floor. She coughed up saliva and END landed next to her, kicking her at the incoming Nidhogg who didn't have time to react as they crashed into each other and flew back, sliding for a moment. END punched at Zeref only to faze through as he was punched in the side of the face by another one. His eyes widened.

'Illusion magic?' He looked and saw Mavis glowing a bit. 'I see.' He thought and he reared his head back. " **FIRE DEMON'S ROAR!** " He yelled and a large torrent of white flames shot like a pillar seemingly consuming Nidhogg and Mavis. When it stopped, END turned to Zeref and kicked him into the air, grabbing his leg on the way up and proceeding to slam him into the ground with as much force as possible, shaking the tower as Zeref flew through the floor and into the one below.

END heard roaring magic and he was consumed by a black roar. He looked back and Nidhogg was behind a large glowing white wall with a Fairy Tail emblem. "Fairy Sphere." He muttered out loud. He heard laughing and he turned around. His eyes widened. "Acnologia?" END asked. Before him was none other than the chaos dragon himself. He was watching from the sidelines. END didn't have time to deal with this however as Zeref came out of the ground with an uppercut. END flew into the air and they both punched with massive amounts of magical energy. END pushed Zeref back and kicked him into the ground before landing and ducking under a kick from Nidhogg.

END then did a handstand and spun, kicking Nidhogg in the face with his heel. Nidhogg bent back and lost him balance. This gave END the opportunity to kick him in the back, sending him flying at Supersonic speeds off of the tower and into the clouds. A loud roar was heard and behind the clouds the shape of a dragon was seen. "HAHA!" END laughed and he turned around dodging to the side to avoid a well timed punch from Mavis. He went to kick her in the gut but she hopped over it nimbly and kicked him in the chest harder than he expected, sending him sliding back and losing his balance. Zeref came from behind him and kneed him in the back harshley, bending him painfully and sending him into the air toward the dragon. Nidhogg clawed at him in mid-air, severing his arm and sending him back down to the tower with a loud crash.

He was bloodied and beaten btu he got on his knees. His detached spot was slowly regenerating with an orange glow and END was growling. He wen tot stand but he stopped when Acnologia stood in the way. "What are you doing!?" END roared and he stood up. "It's obvious that you are having trouble with this." END growled and as Acnologia turned around to face them END shoved his hand through the left side of Acnologia's back and out of his chest, grabbing his heart in the process. END crushed it and Acnologia looked at him for a moment muttering two word. "Y-You traitor…" He then turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

END began to glow and his magic power increased three fold as his scales got darker and more defined. "Y-You killed Acnologia!" Nidhogg yelled and END grinned with smaller than ever pupils. "Who's next?" He asked and his eyes began to glow red. "YOU BASTARD!" Nidhogg yelled in his dragon form and he flew down toward END with the intention to kill. END jumped toward him faster than the eye could see and he went ablaze. "Fire Demon's Secret Art." His grin widened. " **White Lotus Molten Death Blade!** " He spun in a circle and the entire dragon was consumed with his white flames, incinerating him in an instant. END landed behind the other two and kick Mavis in the chest, sending her flying back with an echoing crash. Then he picked up Zeref by the throat with one hand and his other one was filled with a fireball.

" **Ready to die… brother?** " END asked and Zeref groaned in pain. " **I am going to kill you and recreate Tartaros. I am going to rid the world of magic and leave only curses.** "

Zeref growled and kicked him in the chest. END laughed and he threw Zeref to the floor, stomping on his chest. "STOP THIS NATSU!" END heard and he looked behind him by tilting his head. Erza was in a pink armor set with her sword aimed at him. " **Armadura Fairy huh**?" He asked and she nodded. "If this is what it takes…" She said and he smirked devilishly. " **We've been over this already. That guy doesn't exist anymore, he died when he went to Tenrou. He's gone**!"

END roared and he sent the fireball in his hand at her. She covered herself and Zeref raised his hand helplessly. "NO!" He yelled and Erza was consumed. When the fire cleared though, there was a cracking Fairy Sphere. "Oh thank Mavis." Erza said and Mavis giggled. "Literally." She said and Erza's eyes widened. "First master!?" She yelled in surprise Mavis nodded. "I'll explain it later. For now… we have to help Zeref." She said and she pointed at the man underneath END's foot. More footsteps were heard as Meredy and Ultear arrived at the scene. "NATSU STOP!" Ultear yelled and END growled. " **SHUT UP!** " He yelled with so much force that it blew everyone off their feet.

" **That's it!** " He roared and his magic power intensified. He kicked Zeref closer to them and he raised his hand toward them. " **I'm going to kill you all!** " He roared and a large fireball appeared in his hand. " **Time to die!** " The fireball got larger and larger. He began to chuckle and soon he was laughing hard. He launched the fireball and it consumed them. END then clutch his head. A large burst of came from his eyes and a pair of footsteps was heard.

" **Y-YOU!?** " He yelled.

* * *

 **-Thanks for stopping in with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you leave review, Favorite, and a follow. I like getting the notifications. It makes me feel good about myself.-**


	5. NATSU VS NATSU! A TRUE BATTLE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Fire poured out of END's eyes and there was a bright flash of white. The fireball that was about to consume the group of wizards was distinguished and there was an exchange of glares through the smoke. Erza was confused as were Zeref and Mavis. Who was END glaring at? They followed his glare to behind the where somebody was standing over their crouched form. The smoke began to clear and slowly it went away from him. "N-NATSU!" Erza yelled and he nodded, not even giving her a glance. His glare was dead set on END. His scowl matching his intense demeanor and power.

His magic power then amplified and red scales appeared on his face and forearms. He was wearing nothing on his upper body and his lower body was covered by a pair of baggy white pants and bare feet. He wore nothing on his neck and this revealed his X-Shaped scar on his neck that he hadn't talked about before. He began to leak steam and red flames began to pour out of his pores. END growled. " **What are you doing here, you bastard!? I thought I had sealed you away for good!? You know what? It doesn't matter…** " He began to resonate magic power, matching Natsu's. " **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** " He roared and he dashed forward. Natsu did as well and they both threw a punch, connecting fists.

The group of wizards flew back and slid to a halt. "What happened? He's on a whole different level?" Zeref smiled slightly. "It's not that… he just wants to make END to pay for what he's done to hurt you. Not only that but he wants to protect what's dear to him. Be it his brother or his girlfriend." Erza nodded and turned her attention back to the fight.

Natsu ducked under a flaming punch and he spun on his hands kicking with fire coated feet which END jumped back from. Natsu then sprung forward with a heavy push from his hands and he kicked at END who dodged to the side and tried to punch Natsu in the gut. Natsu deflected the blow and proceeded to knee at END. END jumped up and tried to kick Natsu in the chest but Natsu ducked and uppercutted. END slipped his head to the side and landed on his hands. He kicked up in a handstand but Natsu stepped back and he jumped forward, kicking END in the stomach. END flew back and caught himself on his hands.

They were both breathing heavy but they weren't going to give up. END dashed forward again only this time he took a different approach and he began to dash at immense speeds around Natsu who watched his movements carefully. Natsu dashed forward, surprising END as he kicked him into the air. END growled as Natsu jumped up after him and they both burst into flames,clashing in the air, jumping around and clashing again with sonic booms. They caught each others fists and proceeded to deliver a headbutt that resounded throughout the entire island as their heads began to bleed heavily. Natsu then let out a breath attack point blank, sending the counterpart spiraling into the ground with a crash. He then sprung up and grabbed Natsu, throwing him into the ground and landing on top of him.

Natsu grabbed his leg and used the momentum to slam him into the floor. END jumped back and put his hand down as he slid to a halt. Natsu jumped up and toward him. END dodged to the side, avoiding a heavy fire coated fist. Natsu then swept his leg and END's eyes widened. Natsu kicked him in the gut, sending him into the wall of the tower. END emerged shortly after with flames pouring off of him which Natsu matched and they ran at each other. Natsu kicked at him and END jumped over him, kicking him in the back. Natsu stumbled forward but he dodged the next punch which was aimed at the back of his head and he elbowed END in the temple. END stumbled to the side and Natsu placed his hand on END's chest, gripping his coat.

His hand erupted in an explosion and END flew back. END sprung back quickly and delivered a punch to Natsu's face who flew back and landed with his feet on a wall. Natsu sprung back and headbutted him in the chest with a sword horn attack. END grabbed his shoulders and proceeded to throw him with his momentum into the wall shattering it. END jumped after him and punched at his face but Natsu spun around and kicked him in the back. END was slammed into the wall and Natsu grabbed him, throwing him back into the middle of the room. END slid to a halt and he slowly stood up. He grinned massively. He then dashed forward faster than before and he punch at Natsu swiftly who was surprised by the outburst of speed.

END was absorbing the ethernano left over from the shot. Natsu grinned as this brought back memories. He then began to eat a crystal and he started to suck up energy from the tower. Since his body was already used to it, he didn't have to go through the pain again. His eyes began to glow blue and he began to emit more magical power. END and Natsu both roared and they dashed at each other. They connected fists and they began to throw punches at supersonic speed. Each shockwave sent more and more wind at the other mages. Natsu kicked END in the gut and END grabbed his foot, spinning and throwing him into the wall, punching his chest, sending him further in.

Natsu burst from the wall and he proceeded to knee END in gut. END flew into the air and they once again took the battle into the air, slamming into each other with much more ferocity than before. They looked like two fireballs repeatedly crashing into each other as they flew around and exchanged blows. Natsu then caught his fist and END growled, kicking him in the chest. Natsu growled as well but his was followed by a roar as he grabbed END and he punched him in the face. END flew down and he busted through the floor on the tower. Natsu flew down after him and they began to throw more lightning fast punches and kicks, moving through the tower at immense speed.

Natsu landed a heavy kick to END's stomach but he respond quickly with a heavy punch to Natsu's face and Natsu punched him back. END then kicked him in the chest but Natsu pushed through the kick and punched END in the stomach. END then threw a knee under Natsu's chin and Natsu leaned back before headbutting END. The floor around them was caving in but they didn't care as they exchanged more blows. Natsu was seemingly getting fast too but so was END and they were in a constant struggle, not just for power, but also for to see who would give into pain first.

END growled and Natsu matched it. They were both grinning widely and they were both having fun despite the blood from all their wounds and their bruises. Natsu punched END in the face and END responded quickly with a similar punch. Natsu punched at him and his punch was blocked by END's forearm which Natsu felt crack. He blocked a punch from END with his forearm as well and he could feel his bone crack. He then uppercutted END in the ribs and he hunched over coughing up blood. END responded with a flaming knee to the gut and Natsu coughed up blood before punching him in the face. END stumbled back before kicking Natsu in the chest to which he stumbled back as well. END rushed forward and Natsu spun, delivering a roundhouse kick to his temple. END's eyes widened and he flew at supersonic speed into a wall.

The released more ethernano into the air and caused them to get a power boost. END ran back at him and uppercutted him under the chin, sending him through the roof and onto the floor with the others. "Guys…" Natsu said and he looked behind himself. "I need you to leave the tower." He said and Zeref nodded. Erza wanted to disagree but at the power level he was at they would be more in the way than help. "Natsu." She said and he gave her a soft smile that contradicted the blood and bruises all over his body. SHe ran and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and responded quickly. She pulled back and she looked him in the eyes. "Please come back to me…" He nodded. "I love you…" She said and he nodded again. "I love you too." He said and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Natsu!" He gave Ultear a look. "I brought this for you!" She said and she handed him his scarf. He smiled. "Thank you." He wrapped it around his neck. "NOW GO!" He yelled and the ground behind him caught fire as END burst through. Zeref looked back at him. "Good luck Natsu…" Natsu nodded and he turned to face the demon across from him. "I guess I can't really call you a demon huh?" Natsu asked and he grinned. " **Can we finally go all out now that they're gone?** " Natsu nodded. "That's what I've been waiting for." Their magic increased tenfold and the tower began to shake.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Natsu yelled and he dashed ground cracking where he blasted off. END matched him in the middle with a punch that shook the entire island as the ground beneath them was blown away. Natsu kicked him in the gut and he flew at the speed of light into the wall of the tower, easily blowing it away. He got up quickly and charged at Natsu who put up his arms to block a punch from END but the punch was still strong enough to launch him into the tower and go down a few floors. It made Natsu wonder how hard he had really punched Jellal. Speaking of Jellal… Natsu crashed through part of the tower and Jellal emerged flying into the air. He seemed to wake up and he landed on his feet.

He looked around and as END landed next to Natsu he gave them a confused look before a smirk came onto his face. "So… I'll get to kill you twice…" He murmured and his magic power shot up, matching theirs. He then extended his arm toward them and his eyes began to radiate blue. Out of his palm a large blast of Ethernano was fired and it consumed the duo. The large blast went on for miles and obliterated a mountain in the distance. When it died down however, Natsu and END were standing there unharmed, almost as if the blast had a positive effect on them.

Their power seemed to triple and Jellal was almost blown off of his feet. "W-What!?" He yelled and they both appeared in front of him. " **Stay out of this!** " They simultaneously yelled and both punched Jellal in different places. Jellal's eyes nearly came out of his head as he was thrown through the wall of the tower and kept on flying over the ocean, coated in flames. As soon as he was out of sight they began to exchange more punches. Natsu delivered a heavy punch to END's face. END hunched over but he used the momentum to swing forward and punch Natsu the gut twice as hard. Natsu slammed his hands down on END's head in a hammerfist motion and he hunched forward heavily before Natsu delivered a knee to his face.

END coughed up blood and flew back but he quickly rebounded off the wall and the wall crumbled beneath his feet. The tower was being torn apart. END kicked Natsu in the chest with a flaming foot and Natsu slid back before grabbing the foot and throwing END into the air. END let loose a massive breath attack and Natsu burst through it with a punch to the face. END then kneed him in the gut. Natsu hunched over but he responded quickly and used his momentum to deliver a devastating uppercut to END's stomach. They both flew back in mid air and END grew wings. Natsu landed on the ground and glared up at END. A ball of white fire formed in the etherious' hands and he threw it at Natsu who flipped to the side, dodging it. He then jumped up and they clashed in the air.

They broke apart and Natsu was suspended in mid-air for a moment. In that time END slashed him from all directions at supersonic speeds. Natsu grabbed him however and punched him in the gut before delivering a bone shattering kicked to his temple, sending him plummeting. END fly back up at Natsu who was surprised and he received a heavy punched to the gut. Natsu flew higher into air and coughed up blood. He began to ragdoll and he landed with a thud before standing up somewhat shakily. He glared up at the smirking demon and Natsu's mouth curved into a similar grin. He flipped back dodging another fireball and he jumped off a wall of the tower and into END's back, planting his knee deep into the spot in between END's red wings.

The both fell and with a crash and a cloud of dust, glowing eyes pierced the cloud.

* * *

-Erza-

* * *

Erza was running with her group of people across the shore line and Mavis put them all in a fairy sphere so that they could go across the water and watched from a safe distance. She saw a body fly out of the side and her eyes widened as she spotted the familiar hair and tattoo. "Jellal?" SHe asked aloud and she noticed that the fighting had stopped for a moment before they resumed and their magic power tripled. From the bottom of the tower it looked like two fireballs crashing in the sky,

"He will be ok. Natsu has amazed me more than once and I barely even know the new him." Erza turned to Zeref. "You have explaining to do." She said and she poked him in the chest. He was a little surprised the girls force and strength. Mavis began to giggle. "You are so cute Z." Mavis said she hugged him tightly. He blushed and hugged her back. Ultear giggled as well and she patted Meredy on the head. "Good Job Meredy." She said and Meredy nodded. "If you want Erza, I could do an emotion link but only for things like thoughts. You could communicate with him?" Erza shook her head.

"As fun as that sounds, I have faith, besides I think that would distract him a little and I don't want to to do that. Everything we know and love is on the line with this fight and distracting him could be the end of humanity as we all know it." Meredy nodded and Erza grinned with a small blush adorning her cheeks. "Besides…" She gazed back up at the fight. "He's having so much fun." Zeref, Mavis, Meredy, and Ultear smiled at that. That guy, he was truly a battle addict.

Erza watched as sides of the tower were destroyed just from the force of their punches and she watched the water shake. "They are getting stronger at a phenomenal rate." Zeref whispered just loud enough for everyone to catch it. Erza then remembered something. "Gildarts!" She yelled and they gave her confused looks. "He faced off against the Etherious and tried to save me but he was injured badly…" Zeref nodded. "If it was in Hargeon then he probably had already gotten immediate care."

Erza sighed in relief. "Hey, you wanna watch Lucy's fight?" Meredy asked and they all nodded. They knew that they had to be serious at the moment but she was their friend and they wanted to watch her beat whoever she was fighting. Meredy pulled up a lacrima screen and her eyes widened. Lucy was being held up in the air by a chick with red hair and a crazed look in her eyes.

* * *

-Lucy-

* * *

Lucy wanted to protect Asuka and she felt her world getting blurry before Flare screamed. "MY HAIR!" She screamed and Lucy saw Leo with red locks of hair in his hands. He nodded at her and he turned to bright gold, disappearing. Lucy began to glow gold for a moment as well. "Open! Gate of the Lion! LEO!" The key on her belt began to glow and Loke came into existence. He was glaring at Flare and he re-adjusted his glasses. "Just it time Leo." Lucy said and Leo cut the hair with his Regalia.

Lucy extended her hand and the Gemini twins came into existence. "You guys know what to do." They nodded and transformed into her before they held their hands together and they began to chant. In the meantime Leo dashed at flare and punched but she hastily dodged to the side. He spun expertly and kicked her in the abdomen but she used hardened hair to cover that spot. She still slid back however and when she moved the hair Leo was gone. She then received a punch to the back and she flew toward Lucy. Leo yelled and Lucy grinned. " **Urano Metria!** " She yelled and she was cloaked in golden light as was flare and she screamed in pain before she flew into the air with a golden pillar of light and she landed, unconscious with the majority of her hair charred.

The crowd began to cheer and Lucy put her hands up. She began to fall forward and Leo caught her.

* * *

-Erza-

* * *

Erza smiled and held up her index finger. Mavis gave her a confused look. "It symbolizes the love for out guild." Erza said and Mavis hastily held hers up too. "Oh! By the way, now that we are alive again I wanted to talk to you about something Z." Zeref frowned. "Something serious?" She nodded. "Yeah but it's not a bad thing, I just had a question." He nodded and she leaned on his back looming over him as he sat in a criss cross fashion. "Could you join Fairy Tail?" His eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"M-Mavis… I'm quite literally the _dark wizard_." She grinned. "Who knows that but us?" He smiled lightly. "Fine. Whatever pleases you." She hugged him tightly. "Awe! I love you!" She yelled and he hugged her back lightly. "Love you too." Erza smiled lightly but she still had questions. "Speaking of which! Why are you, the _Dark WIzard_ , helping us?" He grinned. "If you haven't figured it out already, My name is Zeref Dragneel, The brother of Natsu Dragneel and the all too will boyfriend of the first master of Fairy Tail." He said and he held out his hand. "Oh! And a new member of Fairy Tail!" He said childishly, similar to Natsu.

"Wait… Natsu's brother?" Erza asked after a moment and he nodded. "It's a long story. Basically I was accidentally responsible for his death about three hundred years ago. I secluded myself in my magic and ended up cursed, creating etherious', Natsu being one of them. He was still a baby at the time and I cast a spell to send him further into time so that he could have his own life… I entrusted him to my good friend Igneel." Another voice sounded. "Hmm. That sounds about right." Zeref smiled. "Long time no see Igneel." They all turned toward a man with waist length red hair. He was dressed similar to Natsu and he had an X shaped scar on his eye. His jawline was sharper and he was emitting quite a bit of magical power, almost on Zeref's level.

"I-Igneel!? As in Natsu's dad!?" Erza yelled in shock. He nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to see how my sons mate is doing." He said and she blushed lightly. "U-Uh…" He grinned, revealing pointy teeth. "Unfortunately for me, I am sealed inside the original body of Natsu which is the etherious that is attacking him, so if that etherious dies, I disappear." Erza slowly nodded in confusion. "I figured I would say hello to my supposed son and my dear old friend before I am wipe out of existence." Erza nodded. She felt bad for him, Natsu, and Zeref but her thoughts were interrupted as they were all thrown off balance.

The sphere was covered with water for a moment but when they submerged they looked at the top of the tower. There was a large white fireball and a large crimson one clashing in the sky. They both roared and the waves grew even more intense, making it impossible for anyone of them to stand. Erza smiled lightly as she enhanced her vision with her magic and she saw the large grin on both of their faces. She loved him so much.

* * *

-Natsu-

* * *

His grin widened as they clashed with flaming punches in the air. Waves of wind and magic power began to part the clouds and the sky began to darken. Natsu and END began to fly around and clash in random places with punches and kicks that each resounded with a sonic boom. The battle just continued to grow more intense as they headbutted and they began to trade punches again. The heat from their battle began to heat the sky and with a few chemical reactions a small rain cloud covered the tower and a small lightning storm began. Natsu and END clashed again with more force than before.

END and Natsu jumped back to pillars jutting up and they stared at each other for a moment. "Why are you so determined to destroy mankind!?" Natsu asked and END began to chuckle before he burst into full out laughter. " **WHY!? Because they are worthless! Look at all they accomplished! Extincion, Genocide, MAGIC IS LITERALLY FADING FROM THIS WORLD!** " Natsu grinned surprising END. " **W-What's with that look!?** "

"If you do this then you aren't any better than them. What you are trying to accomplish defeats the purpose for why you are trying to exterminate them. They may be killing themselves but that doesn't mean I can let you help them do it. Besides, with our new power we can probably make the wizard saints easily and that way we can have a bit of an impact." END shook his head and

Began to lightly chuckle. " **OPEN YOUR EYES NATSU! HUMANITY IS UNREDEEMABLE! You and I could rule this world together! We could be gods and correct the world with ease!** " Natsu's eyes closed.

"As good as that sounds…" His thoughts flashed to his guild and each one of his friends. He then thought about all the people he had met. Finally Erza came to mind. "I'm fond of my current life…" He then looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. "And if that means I have to destroy myself…" He looked up at END and he blasted toward him. "THEN I WILL GLADLY DO SO!" END roared. " **THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH THE REST OF THEM!** " He blasted toward Natsu and they connected mid way.

Thus clash was fiercer than before and END's flames began to turn black. Natsu was a little caught off guard but he pushed through it and kept the clash going on his end. He pushed more and END was pushed a little back. Natsu then stopped and kicked him in his back sending him plummeting but END instantly blasted back up with a gust of his wings and punched Natsu in the gut, sending him spiraling up in the air. Natsu used his fire to propel himself toward END. END flew up at him as well and they connected fists.

Fire and wind burst through the area and across the sky. It was as if the world was shaking around them.

Erza watched this from below she could feel the emotion pouring from both of their flames. The waves were now violent and the tower was beginning to crumble more and more with every punch. Erza was a little concerned with the fact that she had spotted the heavenly mage flying from the tower but she didn't show it, she didn't have time to deal with him at the moment.

Natsu had entered another stage in power all together and he would only be held back by her interference but she really wanted to help him… how could she help him. She smiled. She could hope and pray he be ok with all the love in her heart. 'Please be ok.'

Natsu and END clashed fists and grabbed each others hands, pushing as hard as they could. Their flames began to dance and it seemed as if they were fighting each other. Natsu slid to the side and he tried to plant his knee into END's stomach but he leaned back and avoided it before punching Natsu in the face. Natsu roared and punched END with the same amount of force. END roared as well and they clashed again.

The tower began to shake and more etherion began to pour out into the is bodies. Their punches began to grow much faster to the point where their movements were unreadable. They looked like blurs with clashes of fire. END took a heavy blow and flew back, standing on a wall sideways. Natsu jumped at him and END met him halfway. They slammed their heads together in a sword edge motion.

They roared and they didn't move but their fire began to cover the sky and turn it red. The rain being ineffective to stop it. Their fire began to tinge blue with the massive amounts of Etherion consumed. They jumped back and they jumped into the wall, hunching over. END hacked up a little blood and Natsu did as well. They were absorbing way too much etherion. Natsu recovered quicker and he went on to the offensive. He began to pummel END and he slammed him into the wall and threw him into the air, jumping after him.

His eyes widened when his feet were caught by vines and he was slammed to the ground. He looked and saw a man standing in front of a crowd. "Tataros." He growled. Mard Geer grinned at him maniacally. "Wow. So this is the great END." He said as he saw the falling END. "I'm not impressed." He said and END landed on his feet.

END walked to Mard Geer and placed his hand on Mard Geer's head. Mard Geer frowned. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mard Geer was then incinerated. END had a cold look on his face and he turned to the other's. " **Stay out of this**." They back up and in a bright flash they disappeared. " **Now where were we!?** " He yelled and he punched Natsu. Natsu crossed his arms and was sent like a rocket into the side of the tower.

He coughed up blood from the force of the punch. Where did that massive power boost come from? Natsu then realized. He had flames of emotion like him. That rage was what him so much stronger. He had known that Fairy Tail had been sending him letters and pulled one out of his space. It was Grays.

' _ **Hey flame brain. Wake up you weak sonuvabitch. I am going to kick your ads and show you how much more powerful I am than you! Gramps even made me S-Class. You were demoted because you didn't take the Island trials. HA! I win!**_

 _ **\- Your Superior-**_

Natsu began to leak magic power at the unfathomable rage he was feeling the letter was incinerated and his flames tripled in size. "THAT BASTARD!" He yelled and he blasted toward END. "I'm gonna shove his face in the dirt!" He yelled and they clashed. With Natsu having the upper hand as he pushed END back. Natsu pushed him so hard the his punch went through and END flew out through the side of the tower.

Erza grinned. "He must've read Gray's letter. She remembered how he had wrote that and after he had said he was honestly worried about the 'Flame Brain' Erza remembered how the entire Fairy Tail guild was supportive and all tried something to wake up the comatose Natsu.

She felt a tear fall down her cheeks and she wiped it. She was still a little emotional. She could feel something though. Neither one of them were going all out. As if they were actually concerned about the safety of each other, as if they were friends. She closed her eyes and put her head down. They hadn't even unleashed their second origin yet.

With all the emotion in the atmosphere, they probably forgot about the simple fact that they could. But she wouldn't tell them that, especially if they were going to quite literally destroy the tower. She felt bed for the twin dragon's that Natsu had to fight after this. But then again, they could both be on his level, she didn't know for sure.

END flew back into the tower with a gust from his wings and he punched Natsu in the face with so much force that he flew back across the ground doing rolls. Natsu sprung back and they clashed again, this time with so much ferocity that each blow seemed to break something. They both jumped back, breathing heavy. They were both practically covered in blood and bruises but they refused to back down. Natsu's vision began to get blurry but he stayed on his feet.

END growled. " **I'll be back!"** He yelled and Natsu's eyes widened. He was going to flee. "No!" Natsu yelled but it was too late and he fell forward as END flew away. The tower began to shake again and Erza's eyes widened. "No! We have to get up there!" Zeref gave her a sad look. "We don't have time, even if we did, we are going to be consumed by the blast anyways."

Natsu was slowly descending the stairs and he fell, getting up shakily and walking slowly again. "Natsu!" He heard and his eyes widened his emotions kicked into overdrive again. "NATSU!" She screamed and he began to run down the stairs with black vision. "Erza…" He muttered. "Erza…" He muttered again and he wanted to fall over. "I will…" He began to sprint and he reached the bottom floor of the tower. "Erza!" He yelled and she ran toward him. He fell over and she slid next to him.

"Natsu…" She muttered he was unconscious. She sighed. Looked like it was going to be a repeat of last time. "Natsu… I'm sorry, I love you." She began to walk to the wall but a hand chopped the back of her neck and she crumpled. Natsu grabbed her bridal style and tears were streaming down his face. He walked out and handed her to Zeref.

He saw Igneel and he tears got heavier. With a simple hug he poured all of his emotions into it. They all hesitantly nodded at him, understanding what he was going to do. He walked back to the tower and he looked back out. Erza had just woken back up. "N-Natsu?" She spotted him and tears began to pour from his eyes. "NATSU!?" She screamed as she realized what was happening he walked in and the tower began to glow brightly before it died down completely and the tower was black. "NAAAATSSSSU!"

\- **Hey guys Sorry for the sad ending but it had to be done, I am semi satisfied with this arc of the book that I created and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Remember, leave a Follow, Favorite, and review. I totally wasn't crying… *Sob***


	6. Unrelenting Determination, Dragonforce?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

"NATSU!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs in fear and sadness. Tears poured from her eyes and she broke free from Zeref's grip, kicking him away as she ran toward the crumbling tower. "NO! PLEASE!" She screamed and her fears were confirmed when she found his scarf in the rubble but no sign of him. "No no no no…" She didn't want to lose him again. "NO!" She screamed again, still in denial that he was gone. Igneel joined her in looking through the rubble. "Natsu…" Igneel muttered. He could still sense his power but it seemed to be everywhere, in every rock and every grain of sand, it was as if he fused with the Island. It seemed that Natsu was unable to execute END so he was still there.

"Please don't leave me! I don't know what to do without you!" She screamed and a voice rang in her head. 'C'mon Erza, you know very well the guild would be lost without you, go protect them until I get back!' She could just immagine his grin. Her tears got heavier.

"Erza…" He said and he made his way to her. "Go. I'll stay and search for Natsu. I don't think it's safe for you to be here, END could come back any moment and Acnologia is only temporarily beaten. Take my friend Zeref, Mavis and the other two with you and leave the Island, after I find him I'll fly back to Fairy Tail." Erza wanted to say no but she couldn't, he was right, Natsu wouldn't want his sacrifice to go to waist and the only one that could even remotely stand up to END and Acnologia right now _**was**_ Igneel. She hesitantly nodded. Igneel was probably the best bet to find him anyway with the enhanced senses.

Zeref chanted for a moment and a black portal opened. He slumped however as the spell took a massive reserve of magic. "Let's go." He said and they stepped through, leaving Igneel. Igneel sighed.

* * *

-Somewhere Else-

* * *

'Dark…' Eyes scanned the area. It was complete abyssal darkness. In the dark falling down slowly was Natsu. Tears were slowly raising out of his falling eyes. 'Erza…' His look hardened. "Er...za…" He managed to stammer out. He could barely breathe. His lungs were burning. The falling increased speed and he looked below himself. It was bright light getting closer. His eyes widened. 'I'm… dead?' He asked and he saw his guild. He landed on his feet and his ankles cracked but the pain disappeared immediately. He glowed white and he was in a red vest with white pants and barefoot. He looked down again and below him was a rainy day.

His guildmates were all dressed in black and they were all crying, including Gray. He frowned and tears fell from his eyes. 'Why am I crying?' His thoughts echoed. He heard the voice of Makarov.

" _We are gathered here today to mourn over a lost member of Fairy Tail, He was as strong as he was loyal, He fought for his love and his friends until his final seconds, sacrificing himself to save his lover. We are here to mourn over Natsu Dragneel, he passed too young."_ Even Igneel in his human form was there. Natsu heard determined footsteps. " _ **You had better wake up this instant Natsu!"**_ His eyes widened as Erza came into view and she stopped in front of his grave. " _ **YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME…"**_

"I do love you Erza!" He yelled and he tried to jump toward her but he couldn't, instead he was connected with an invisible wall. "ERZA!" He yelled and his heart felt like it was going to explode with the amount of emotions that were going through his chest. "I'm still here!" He yelled and she stomped on his headstone, breaking it. She was tackle by Gray and Elfman. " _ **IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL LOVE!? IF IT IS, THEN I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN! IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME…"**_

She broke free from their grip. " _ **THEN YOU WILL GET THE FUCK UP!"**_ She screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing onto the stone. She began to cry her eyes out. He wasn't in the grave however and the tears of everyone increase. "You're right." He began to emanate magical power. "I won't give up!" Thoughts flashed through his mind and they were displayed in front of him. They were older versions of him and Erza with two small kids. A boy with his features, brown eyes, and beat red hair, and a girl with her features, his onyx eyes, and a long wavy set of pink hair.

He smiled to himself as the image of them appeared before him. He then reimagined every single person in the guild and they held their hands out to him.

"Natsu you weak ass, beaten so easily." Gray

"C'mon Natsu, be a real man!" Elfman

"You stupid brat, hurry up so I can kick your ass." Laxus

"Come get some pancakes Natsu." Mirajane

"Natsu, Gray-Sama desires a rematch." Juvia

"Hey Salamander, you better Not give up!" Gajeel

"Natsu, let's read this book together!" Levy

"Natsuuuu, I'm not gonna be able to meet my rent!" Lucy

"Natsu, can you help me practice my magic?" Romeo, Wendy

"Natsu! Be careful or Erza will beat you up!" Happy

"Hurry up hooligan!" Carla

"Natsu, I need to practice my runes on you." Freed

"Natsu! I want you and Erza to kiss for me!" Asuka

"Hey kid, let's have a drink and forget about the past!" Gildarts

"Natsu…. I challenge you to a *Slur* Drinking contest!" Cana

"Natsu, play with my babies!" Bickslow

"I need some target practice Natsu!" Alzack, Bisca

"May I practice my petrifying eyes on you?" Evergreen

"Natsu! You better come back and take care of Happy!" Lisanna

"Brother, come back." Zeref

"Natsu, how am I gonna make you the guild master if you aren't here!?" Mavis

"You dumb brat! If I have to come fish you out of that, I will beat you back into it!" Makarov

"You've got this, my son." Igneel

Erza was in front with her arms spread and a bigs smile.

" _Natsu, I love you, come back to me."_

-Erza

* * *

-Realworld-

* * *

Igneel searched feverishly and his eyes widened when a large pillar of fire pierced the sky from behind him. In the fire was Natsu digging his way out of the ground. First a hand and then the hand pulled himself up. He fire cleared and Natsu looked sickly pale, he didn't seem to notice Igneel either. He coughed up blue ooze and walked toward the shore slowly and shakily with a determined look in his eyes. His eyes were glowing bright yellow and the symbol on his neck was glowing a dim red.

"Er...za…" He muttered and he stumbled forward a bit. He caught himself however and he continued toward the water. "Natsu." Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at Igneel. "I'll help." He said and Natsu wanted to punch him in the face. He didn't have the strength to however. "F-Fine…" He muttered with shaky breathing. Igneel transformed to his dragon form in a bright flash and he picked Natsu up, flying toward Fairy Tail.

It was a days trip though and they arrived, to Natsu's surprise, the guild was empty, then it hit him. The town was empty as well. "Gr-Grand Mag...ic games." He breathed out and it clicked for Igneel. "Let's go, I'll have Grandeeney's counterpart look at you." Natsu nodded slowly and Igneel picked him up, flying toward Crocus. They landed outside the stadium and the city was empty. Igneel transformed back and they walked into the stadium, going up stairs, toward the Fairy Tail platform. Igneel was honestly surprised that his adopted son had made it this far.

Natsu stumbled on the stairs. He began to lose consciousness. "No." He said to himself and he caught himself, planting his feet. "Erza." He said and Igneel could see the pain in his face. Natsu's pace increased and he began to glow white. Natsu was then running. "ERZA!" He yelled and the stadium went quiet. Natsu emerged out into the arena and it was empty at the moment with people in the stands around him. He could see numerous guilds and he began to look around for Erza. "ERZA!" He yelled and he spotted the Fairy Tail Guild. He smiled lightly as Erza emerged from the crowd in a run.

Her eyes widened as he was in terrible shape. He was missing any top, revealing his fresh gashes, cuts, and bruises. His bottom was covered by tattered white baggy pants and he was barefoot. He looked terrible, he had bags under his eyes and he had blue on the corners of his lips but his eyes told a different story, he was determined to see her. They were still glowing yellow. He reached a hand up toward her. Her eyes filled with tears and she jumped down toward him. She landed and ran to him, catching him as he began to collapse. He stood in her grip and planted his lips to hers. She smiled into the heavy kiss and kissed back softly.

The guilds all began to cheer around them and the announcer whistled. " **Young Love!** " Their moment was cut short however as there was a rumbling in the ground and Erza had to hold Natsu tightly so he didn't fall. She gave him soft eyes. "You came back…" She said and hugged him tight. He hugged her back half as tight due to the inability not to. "Always." He whispered, barely audible. She then turned her attention to the shaking and she frowned. She got him on her back and she jumped back up to the Fairy Tail stand which was easy for her because she was S-Class. She handed Natsu to Gray and she turned her attention back to the arena. A pillar of fire rose from the ground and out stepped END. Behind him was a group of people and demons alike with symbols like END's.

"Tartaros." She heard Mavis mutter and Erza growled, jumping down in front of them. "What do you want!?" She yelled in anger and questioning. END laughed and he disappeared, planting his fist into Erza's sternum and sending her flying back. She skidded across the ground and coughed up blood. END began to speak loudly so that everybody around him could hear, the guildmaster to Sabertooth jumped down behind him.

" **WE HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON MAGIC ITSELF!"**

END roared and there was a roar from the crowd as Baccus jumped down and the rest of Quatro Cerberus joined them. END made quick work of all of them by blasting them with a massive fireball that destroyed a portion of the stadium. ERza stood up and dashed toward them with her armor changing to her cheetah armor, increasing her speed to inhuman levels. END's eyes widened when he saw the determined look in her eyes and the dramatic increase of magical power.

She slashed him across the chest and she appeared behind him, kicking him in the back, throwing him far against the wall. Vines then sprouted from the ground and blasted toward Erza but they were frozen solid before shattering. Gray was there with Lucy, Wendy, and Elfman. The rest of Fairy Tail was coming in for backup as well. Lucy summoned Leo and Leo jumped toward a man with a Silver chestplate on that read absolute zero. Silver waved his hand and Leo was frozen solid. Leo's eyes widened and he disappeared in a golden flash. This left Gray facing off against Silver. Silver grinned at him and Gray growled. It was almost like standing in front of a mirror.

"Gray." Gray growled deeper. " **Father.** " He said coldly. Gray heard footsteps and Juvia arrived beside him with a glare directed at Silver, a glare he hadn't seen before from her.

* * *

-Lucy, Lisanna-

* * *

Lisanna came from the sky with wings and kicked toward a man with blonde hair and a lot of body ink. The man grinned with sharp teeth and grabbed Lisanna by her neck before an explosion erupted from his palm and she screamed in pain, flying back. Lucy wrapped her whip around him and slammed him into the floor. He grabbed the whip and pulled hre closer however and he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying and stirring up her injuries. Lucy stood up and pulled out her Taurus key. "Open!"

* * *

-Gajeel, Levy-

* * *

Gajeel coughed up blood under the water and he began to lose his oxygen. Torafuzar was too fast. "N-no…" Gajeel muttered and he began to lose consciousness. He frowned when he felt smaller lips on his. His eyes widened however as more air invaded his lungs. 'Levy!' He yelled in his mind. His rage began to take hold as she was knocked away and Torafuzar flew toward her with his razor elbows. Gajeel's skin began to harden as he realized that there was carbon in the water, he began to absorb it before blasting and connecting with Torafuzar before he could hurt the drowning Levy, Gajeel didn't have much time before the squirt drowned.

* * *

-Mira, Elfman-

* * *

"You can't take my curse." Sayla said and Mira growled as she attempted her Take-Over again. Sayla turned to her demon form and Mira grinned as she absorbed Sayla's power. Sayla's eyes widened when she was suddenly crushed by Elfman. "C-curse you!" She was then freed however as Kyoka kicked Elfman in the side, sending him flying, leaving Mira to deal with both of them.

* * *

-Wendy-

* * *

Wendy jumped out of the way, avoiding a slam from Ezel but he managed to grab Carla. "No Carla!" Wendy screamed and pink power began to emit from her. Ezel was about to eat her best friend. He hair turned pink and spiky, and her back grew a pair of small fairy like wings. Wendy blasted toward him and punched him in the gut, twisting and sending him flying in a spial. He recovered quickly however and he dashed at Wendy, going into his blade form.

* * *

-Cana-

* * *

Cana was standing face to face with Sabertooth's master and her eyes widened when she was joined by the twin dragon slayers. "Thanks Lovelies…" She muttered. She was beaten pretty badly.

* * *

-Makarov, Mavis, Maccao-

* * *

"Purple Fist!" Maccao yelled and a purple fist lashed out at Mard Geer. Mard was unaffected however as he held up his hand and caught it. He went to catch a mutch large fist from Makarov but it disappeared and he was nailed in the back by another one. A ring made of magic power then wrapped around him with Mavis chanting. "Fairy Glitter!" She yelled and he growled in pain as it exploded on him and sent him into the air. "Fairy Law!" Makarov and Maccao chanted and a colossal pillar of light consumed Mard.

* * *

-Laxus-

* * *

Laxus was breathing heavily in front of Keyes and Tempester.

* * *

-Erza-

* * *

Erza growled as she blasted past END and he narrowly dodged a sword slash from her. She was in her black wing armor and he was narrowly dodging everything. She had to use more of her magical power! Erza began to channel her magical power and she couldn't gain much more of it. She growled and dug deeper for it. Scale like marks appeared on her forehead and her cheeks turned a crimson red. Her forearms grew the same red and the mark on her neck began to glow. Up in the stand Natsu began to smirk. "Take it all honey." He began to channel all of his magic power into the mark and he could feel her aura increase.

"You there, brat, what happened?" Natsu turned his head slightly to look at Porlyusica. "E-Etherion…" He said and she sighed. "Again!? This is why I hate humans!" Natsu smiled lightly as Igneel patted her on the shoulder.

He then turned his attention back to Erza's fight, he couldn't see but he could feel it.

Erza screamed at a massive magic circle appeared over her head and her magic power increase threefold. " **Dragon Force!?** " END yelled and he dashed toward her. She did the ted however and her hand caught fire. END's eyes widened as she delivered a heavy flaming fist right to his temple and sent him spiraling through the arena and into the wall with a huge explosion. She let out a roar similar to Natsu. " **D-Damn… that hurt.** " END muttered as he pried himself out of the wall and it crumbled behind him. " **Damn Redhead.** " He smirked. " **Should be fun.** "

He dashed toward her and he punched at her with a flaming fist. Erza slipped to the side, avoiding the blow and she requipped her purgatory armor and mace. It caught fire and she smashed it into his side. He flew back and landed on the wall gently before blasting toward her at lightspeed. She brought it down and slammed him into the ground. He coughed up blood as a crater was formed around him.

Erza jumped back and requipped into her heaven's wheel armor. Swords began to appear and one-by-one every single blade impaled the downed END in the back. With his entire back being covered in swords he slowly stood up and he pulled one out. He then began to pull them out and throw each one at Erza who expertly evaded every one of them. END's eyes widened when he saw her eyes finally. He recognized those eyes. Those were the eyes of a beast. She flipped over one before ducking and dashing toward him, requipping another sword. Seh stabbed it through the middle of his chest all the way to the handle before sliding around him and summoning another one, sliding it right through his right shoulder.

She was moving too fast for him to keep up. She then jumped back in front of him and kicked him right in the sword handle. He flew back and landed on his feet but he lost his balance when two chained swords flew past him and wrapped around him, pulling him closer. His eyes widened as she had her purgatory mace out and she swung it, connecting with his face, shattering his cheekbone and fracturing his skull. She then grabbed him and delivered a flaming fist to his face, sending him sliding back. He was tied up with chains and he felt two long swords pierce each one of his shoulders, nailing him to the ground. He had to melt the chains but he didn't have time as he looked up and she was descending toward him with a long katana in her hand and a flaming pair of pants. No armor maximum offense.

When she got close to him however, she was knocked away by a tall man. She landed and flipped to her feet with a glare. Her eyes then widened, it was Acnologia who was breathing heavy. She positioned her sword to a stabbing position and he dashed toward her. She dashed toward him as well and before they could connect, Igneel delivered a heavy blow to Acnologia's temple with his flaming fist. Acnologia flew back and landed on the wall before charging up a roar which Igneel responded in kind. Erza dashed past Igneel to stop END but she was too late, he was already up and he dashed back at her.

She noticed that the only wounds that didn't heal were the ones she delivered with fire and the ones Natsu had given him. Erza blasted past him and dismembered his arm. Black blood sprayed everywhere and END roared in pain. She then stabbed him behind the thigh and he fell to his knee. Erza growled and rage built for a moment. " **Do it.** " He said and she growled again.

She screamed and she decapitated him swiftly. His hand reached up and caught his head before putting it back on and standing up. He then turned and delivered a flaming punch to her abdomen to which she hunched over and he delivered a hammerfist to her back and she hit the floor. He then grew wings and with a gust of wind he flew back a bit. " **Don't you see yet!? I'm immortal!** " He yelled and he began to laugh maniacally. He then began to charge up a breath attack and before he could let it loose Natsu came down on top of him and delivered a heavy punch to his face. END flew toward Erza and she lit her fist as well, slamming it into his gut. He coughed up blood on her and he flew back toward Natsu who caught him by the throat and slammed him into the ground before continuously throwing flaming punches wherever he could manage to hit.

Natsu then stomped on him only for END to grab his leg and throw him into the air and jump up at him. Natsu and Erza grinned, he had fallen right into their trap. Natsu kicked him back down and he began to descend but he stopped mid-air when the chained sword flew past him again. Natsu caught them and they burst into flames. END's eyes widened and he covered his face as Natsu descended toward him. Natsu put both of them on each side of his chest and he locked the chains. Erza the grinned again and she swung him around in the air rapidly before slamming him into the ground.

END wanted to stand but he was incapable, he was being beaten badly, immortality or not, he couldn't win unless they ran out of magic. Erza swung him toward Natsu who caught him by the face and consumed it with a fireball that turned to a torrent of unstoppable fire that consumed him completely and sent him into the wall of the arena. Smoke kicked up and Natsu lost sight of him as well as Erza. He and Erza pulled the chain back but the ends were gone, as if they had been decayed.

* * *

-Through the Smoke-

* * *

"Natsu…" There was a feral growl. "Brother…" Zeref muttered as tears began to fall from eyes. His brother had so much fight left, yet no capability to use it. " **Brother!? Yeah right! You killed me!** " Zeref's tears got heavier. "I did. I accept responsibility, but stop attack those I hold dear! Take my life instead!" END walked toward him slowly. " **Brother… you don't realize… this isn't about us anymore, this is for a better cause, curses will rule this world!** " Zeref growled and red filled his eyes. "NO! I won't let you kill those that I love, even if you are my brother!" Zeref put his hands out with his middle and ring finger up, and his index and pinkie down.

"I will miss you brother. But I will not allow you to take the lives of the innocent, I am the one that was supposed to do that remember! Even I have a love for this world! Please stop, this is your last warning." END began to cry. " **D** o it kill me again! **Just like** before!" Zeref felt his heart begin to ache and he slowly lowered his hands. END's eyes widened. "You aren't evil brother… you just need some help, look at the new Natsu! He saved me! I'm no longer cursed, I can help you just like he helped me! You just have to let me!" END's face grew into a sadistic grin and his eyes hazed over red. His guild mark began to glow. " **It's starting.** " END said and Zeref frowned. "What is!?" END grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air by one hand.

" **The end of humanity! I have opened the eclipse gate, letting loose one thousand dragons!** " Zeref's eyes widened. "N-No!" He yelled and END delivered a kick to his gut, sending him flying back. " **Now sit back and watch as I destroy your precious world, I'll kill you after I take everything away from you, when you are BEGGING for death!** "

Zeref put his hands back and a wave of black magic was fired at END but he simply raised his hand and it stopped, going everywhere around him but not at him. The smoke then cleared and Natsu ran toward them with Erza. "What's happening!?" Natsu asked and Zeref growled as END stepped into a portal. "He opened the eclipse gate!" Zeref yelled and Natsu's eyes widened. "NO!" Zeref nodded. All of Tartaros was retreating as well. Natsu blasted toward Sayla and grabbed her by the collar, preventing her from leaving as the portal closed.

Sayla growled and tried to punch him but he caught her fist and glared at her. She shrunk under the power of his glare and she felt fear crawl up her spine. " **Tell me everything!** "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it's a long wait but I hope it's worth it! Leave a review, Follow, and a favorite! Baka-Chan58**


	7. Natsu and Erza vs END, Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Erza frowned and her eyes widened as Natsu collapsed. She wasn't able to catch him as he impacted on the dirt of the arena. All the guilds had joined the battle and since they had left early everyone was lost in what to do. Erza helped Natsu sit up, he looked terrible. HE gave her a pained chuckle. "H-Hey Erza… Nice work… Dragonforce suits you." He said and a small blush came to her cheeks. He grinned. "Hey… I know that war was just declared on our world but… I need you to get me to the infirmary.

Natsu heard sobbing and he looked over to Zeref who had his head in his hands sobbing. "Zeref, we will get him." Natsu said confidently and he walked over to him. "Lighten up bro." Zeref's eyes widened and he looked at a grinning Natsu. "Let's rest up for now and go after him later, besides… I'm starved!" He yelled childishly with a cough. "Maybe Porlyusica should help you first." Natsu nodded slowly and wiped the corners of his mouth, wiping off the blue ooze on his lips. "That's the best idea I've heard… all… d-day…" Natsu fell over onto Erza again and she frowned. "Let's hurry."

They agreed and took Natsu to the infirmary where Wendy and Carla were, as well as Laxus, Mira, and Elfman. "Where's Lucy?" Gray spoke up and Erza's eyes widened. Did they take her? Why would they though, Lucy wasn't that important was she? "Damnit!" Erza said and she back fisted the wall, causing a massive crater to everyone's surprise. "Oh sorry, forgot about the dragonforce." She said and she powered down to her normal form by lessening her magic power.

Gray seemed deep in thought and Juvia was unconscious on his back. He had defeated his dad but he was unsure about the power he had received in the process. "My old man…" He muttered and Erza smiled. Gray had finally conquered his past. He had a new tattoo on his arm she hadn't seen before either. "When did you get that?" She asked and he frowned. "This is ice devil slayer magic, my dad used it and he gave it to me when I beat him in battle about an hour ago." He recapped the battle with Erza listening intently. "Devil slayer huh?" Her thought flashed to END. "I need your help to fight END."

Gray nodded. "Happy to help." He smiled and bumped fists with Erza. He then looked at Natsu. "Are you sure we can trust him?" He whispered and Erza sighed. "Yeah. He may look like END but he is the reason we are still alive, I would explain the whole scenario but I wouldn't be able to, you're best bet would be to ask him." She said and she pointed at Zeref. "Hmm?" Gray asked and Zeref sighed. "For this we need introductions." Zeref said and he sat down. Gray set Juvia down and followed. "Ok, so first let's get this out of the way, Natsu is my brother." Gray frowned but with all the stuff going on it wouldn't surprise him. "Ok…" Gray said expecting more.

"I'm actually not evil either, Natsu cured me of all of my afflictions and curses, I'm looking to join Fairy Tail soon as well and as for my name…" The room fell silent as they all listened to what he was about to say. "My name is Zeref Dragneel, otherwise known as the dark wizard." The room became eerie and Gray wanted to say something but he decided against it because he believe everybody could be good, I mean, look at Gajeel and Laxus.

"The man behind the current evil is the original Natsu, or… he is the original Natsu with the new Natsu's body. This Natsu is himself but he barely managed to separate himself from END, END stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. He is the strongest demon I have ever created and he is back from the dead somehow, I still have to get answers from him and Acnologia." Igneel was leaning against the far wall with closed eyes, he had battled Acnologia and was winning before they had left.

"It seems I failed to kill him before and he is coming for revenge. I believe he is incomplete without Natsu for some reason." They all processed the info. "Every demon in Tartaros is part of the book of END, he revived them and declared war on Magic." Gray nodded slowly before speaking up. "What the hell is the eclipse gate? My dad mentioned it being the end of humanity." Zeref nodded. "The Eclipse gate, while I'm not entirely sure if it has to do with time or another dimension, is opening, when it is done opening, we will be invaded by a thousand dragons. Dragons are almighty creatures, only dragon slayer magic has the power to harm them."

Gray sighed. "That's a lot of information to process but…" Gray smiled kindly and held out his hand. "Anyone is welcome in Fairy Tail." Natsu sat up suddenly surprising everyone. "Besides… Je...llal…" He was asleep again and Erza giggled at this childish act. Zeref chuckled as well. Gray deadpanned and Zeref shook his hand. "It's a pleasure… Zeref." Zeref nodded. "It always nice to meet another one of Natsu's friends." Gray scowled. "Friend? No!" He denied. "Can I get your name?" Gray smiled again. "Gray Fullbuster." Mavis came out of nowhere and landed on Zeref's shoulders. He laughed a bit and hugged her tightly.

She laughed as well but then they got serious. "Do you know where they might be?" Zeref slowly nodded. "I know where the Tartaros base is, we have to wait for Natsu to recover but after that we can leave." They all nodded and began to wait as Wendy and Porlyusica tried to heal Natsu, nobody questioned Wendy about her dragonforce either, she had destroyed Ezel. "I have a question." Igneel spoke up. "Huh?' Erza asked and Igneel looked at the mark on her shoulder. "So he marked you?" She nodded.

"How do you like the feeling of Dragonforce?" He asked and she blushed a bit. "I love it. I feel like I'm unbeatable." He nodded. "For some reason you went into a really powerful state, you multiplied you're power tenfold, the only one I know that can do that is Natsu himself." She smiled slightly. "Well I did take it from him." Igneel nodded with a grin similar to Natsu. "I swear, If that boy is back to full strength by tomorrow, we might not have to deal with 1'000 dragons, he'll fight them himself." Erza giggled. "True. But we have to prepare for the worst, I mean, there's still so much I wanna do. I don't even have a kid yet."

"Hmm I wonder if the babies will be as strong as Natsu and you combined?" Erza blushed brightly. "Will their hair be Pink? Red?... or maybe black?" He said looking at Zeref. That meant Natsu still technically had the DNA of Zeref right so it was possible. Igneels look then turned dark. "Also, I'm not sure what will happen if we kill END, will Natsu die as well?" Erza shook her head, "We'll find a way around that when it gets to that." Igneel hesitantly nodded. Igneel then looked closely at Erza, She looked a lot like Irene Belerson. "Hmm…"

He hummed to himself and turned around looking at Natsu. He had to come up with a plan for just in in case that happened. 'Worst case scenario, I give my life for his.' Igneel smiled sadly. "Let's hope that doesn't have to happen." A thought flashed through his mind of a young Natsu. He really did consider him a son and it would be devastating to lose him. "I won't let that happen." Igneel said out loud and he made a promise to himself. Erza smiled at him, knowing the exact thoughts that were going through his mind. "We will make it through this, we always do. We're Fairy Tail." She held up her index finger and the rest of the people in the room did as well.

Igneel then went monotone as he remembered the conversation between him and Acnologia.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

" **Haaahaa!** " Acnologia laughed as Igneel blasted him with another fireball. " **You think killing me will solve anything!? He's going to die either way, if you kill that etherious then your son goes with him!** " Igneel growled in denial. "Liar! I won't let that happen! If I kill you I can at least make it easier for Natsu to beat END into the ground!" Acnologia laughed. " **I can't wait for you to test if I'm right or wrong.** " Acnologia felt the ground shake. " **It's almost time, looks like this little encounter is over for now. See you later, old friend.** " Igneel grimaced as he heard those words. 'Old friend…'

* * *

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

Natsu sat up, he was in a dark room. The bed was comfortable but the atmosphere of the room wasn't. He looked down at himself. He was bandaged up on his chest, arms, and head. There was a glass of green liquid next to him that said. 'Drink this' He sighed as he smelled the contents. It smelled like rotten eggs. He gagged a little after he gulped it down but he got it over with ad he felt most of his energy return immediately. He then looked to the other side of the bed and Erza was resting her head on the bed, asleep.

Natsu didn't want to admit it but he knew that he was going to die. He loved his guild and Erza. He loved his brother and he loved Igneel. He got out of the bed quietly and in a dim flash he was clothed. He wore a black vest with a dragon head on the back. There were no sleeves and his arms were left bare. His upper arms were bandaged but his forearms weren't. His right forearm all the way to his wrist was irritated. It felt almost like it was absent but… not, at the same time. He then remembered that Erza had sever END's hand from the elbow.

'So similar feeling, Well let's see if you can feel this you bastard.' Natsu put on a glare and his eyes hazed over red. 'I'm coming for you you bastard.' Natsu almost growled but he wanted to be quiet. He had also changed his pants to deep red baggy ones and black combat boots. He walked out of the room but before he did he spotted his scarf on the side and he grabbed it, wrapping it around his waist. He then left the building and exitted the stadium.

* * *

-Tartaros-

* * *

END's head snapped up and his blank face slowly twisted into a sadistic grin. " **Well, Well, Well… somebody's angry.** "

* * *

-Timeskip-

* * *

Mard took all of Tartaros besides END to manage the gate and Acnologia had stayed just for backup with Natsu who was on his way. END could probably hold his own but he was pretty sure he wouldn't have any chance of winning, Natsu was on a whole other level after the tower of heaven. " **Hey there.** " END spoke up as Natsu's silhouette made itself known in the treeline. "Well, this could go two ways." Natsu said as he stopped not far in front of END. " **Oh? And pray do tell what they are?** " Natsu smirked. "I die if you die and vise versa, we could kill each other but that would be pointless." END nodded. " **Way number two?** " Natsu pointed at the silent Acnologia. "I know you're aware that he's sapping you're power for himself and if we work together we can easily kill him, after that I can find a spot for you in Fairy Tail or you could go off the radar as Tartaros."

END smirked. " **I was actually letting him take it because everyone knows I enjoy a good fight. Besides, I figured that if worst comes to worst I would just absorb him to save my life.** " Natsu sighed and shrugged. He really didn't care what Acnologia was going to say so he shot a fireball at him and he was blown back into the forest. "That's your decision, I've already come up with a solution to survive your death." END cocked an eyebrow. " **What would that be?** " Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes. "Seal you in my mind, for good." END scowled. " **I refuse to** _ **ever**_ **go back in there.** " Natsu sighed and he raised his hands gesturing to all around. "I've placed a barrier all around us so no-one can get in or leave."

"Just a little trick I borrow from Freed. It won't go away until one of us leave as the victor. I promised Erza I wouldn't leave her so I have to win." Immediately wings sprouted from END's back and his eyes turned red. Natsu grinned and his eyes turned bright yellow, his clothes began to float with his magic power as flames slowly poured out of his pores. "Ok _Natsu_ let's see what you've got." Natsu's cheeks and forearms instantly grew red scales. " **I hate that dragon force, especially when the redhead uses it.** " Natsu smirked. "Let's go." He dashed instantly.

(Play Song: Kokuten)

What happened next sent a shockwave through the entire forest area. Natsu punched END in the face and he flew back at supersonic speeds. Natsu then leaned back, dodging a purple element covered fist from Acnologia. Natsu spun and delivered a flaming heel kick to the side of Acnologia's head, sending him sliding across the ground and connecting with the barrier. Acnologia stood up with a growl and a deep look of hatred in his eyes. "You bastard." He muttered and he ran at Natsu who dodged a punch from END.

Natsu then kneed END in the stomach and made him leave the ground before grabbing him by his ankles and slamming him into an oncoming Acnologia who was surprised by the actions and they bother slid across the ground before recovering quickly and dashing at Natsu and punching rapidly together. Natsu parried, blocked, countered, and dodged every blow and they were beginning to get enraged.

Natsu swept Acnologia who hit the ground with a thud and he delivered an uppercut to END's chin, sending him flying in the air and colliding with the top of the barrier. A purple wave of magic was seen and he began to fall with closed eyes and a pained face. Natsu kicked Acnologia away who flipped to his feet and began to charge a roar. Natsu jumped and kicked END in the gut, sending him flying toward the ground. Natsu's mouth filled with flames and he turned, unleashing a breath attack that pushed Acnologia's back and sent him flying back with smoke.

Acnologia responded by activating a secret art similar to Natsu's exploding flame blade. Acnologia's eyes widened however as he had forgotten that Natsu could eat his magic. Natsu absorbed it all but for some reason he refused to use it and only used his flames. END came from behind Natsu with a flaming superman punch but Natsu turned and deflected it with a single hand, using the other one to punch END in the chest, sending him sprawling back and kicking up dust. Acnologia jumped toward Natsu and kicked at his chest only for Natsu to sip to the side and dodge his leg, putting out him arm and closlining him into the ground. Natsu growled and he channeled more magic into it, sending fire everywhere and pushing him further into the ground.

" **Die!** " END yelled and he used a slash like attack with his arm surrounded by black flames. Natsu slipped to the side and he advanced, flipping and kicking END in the face with a flame covered foot. Natsu was temporarily being left alone but his eyes widened suddenly and he coughed up blue ooze. This gave END and Acnologia the opportunity to advance on his and END punched him in the face. Natsu was sent flying toward Acnologia who stood up and kicked him in the back. Natsu coughed up blood and he shot at super human speed back to END who caught him by the throat with one hand and slammed him into the floor. He then used a gravity curse and Natsu was sealed to the ground as END backed up.

" **Now you watch as I kill everyone you love you bastard.** " Natsu heard this and growled. He started to glow white and white magic poured out of him, mixing with his flames. He roared and he stood up slowly, surprising END who went to deliver a devastating punch covered in black flames to his stomach but Natsu punched him in the stomach with so much force that his hand went through END and he coughed up blood heavily. Natsu then kicked Acnologia in the chest with so much force that he flew back and cracked the barrier.

Erza had just arrived and she was pounding on the barrier with Zeref, Lucy, Gray, Igneel, Mavis, and Wendy behind her. END was flung across the area and Natsu advanced on Acnologia. Acnologia looked at him fear Natsu didn't expect from him. Natsu's aura was black like an angry Zeref. "I won't let you…" Natsu raised his fist and Acnologia stood. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Natsu yelled and he punched Acnologia so hard he was blown out of the barrier and it shattered. Acnologia was unconscious and in a lot of pain so Natsu turned back to END who's eyes were black and his pupils were red. He seemed to have black ooze pulsing through his veins.

His chest then sealed with black material. His glare intensified at Natsu. " **How are you so strong!? You're me! We should be on the same level!** " Natsu shook his head and his aura died down, he hadn't noticed his friends and family yet. "You're right, you are me! You should have figured it out by now! You are fighting to be selfish! I'm fighting for my friends and family! I'm fighting for the woman I love!" Natsu lamented and END sneered. " **Friends? Who needs friends!? Who needs family! That's good for nothing! All they do is stab you in the back and betray you! Humanity is a disgusting thing that needs to be exterminated!** " Natsu shook his head and chuckled with a smile, confusing END.

" **What's so funny!?** " He screamed at Natsu. Natsu looked up with soft eyes. "Liar. I can feel what you feel remember… You don't hate your brother. You know he's right." END growled and shot a fireball at Natsu. " **Shut up!** " Natsu let it connect with him and he was unaffected. Natsu's eyes widened when afterward he hunched over and vomited up a puddle of blue ooze. He wanted fall over and his vision was hazy. "C-Crap…" Natsu muttered and he began to collapse. He coughed up blood however as a hand pierced his chest. END had a scowl on his face with a flaming hand through Natsu's chest.

"NOOO!" Erza screamed. Zeref rushed forward with Igneel but END kicked Natsu into them and jumped back. Erza picked him up and set him down away from the battle. Mavis placed a sphere around them so they could talk in peace. "Natsu… no please don't die." He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that… you just saved me." She cocked her head in confusion. "You know that right? That was the reason that I was able to climb out of that magic abyss… I knew that you would never forgive me if I died, that hasn't changed." She nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Hey Erza…?" She leaned back. "Marry me." Erza's eyes widened.

"W-What? B-but!?" She was beet red. "I know, I know, It's sudden… but I can't imagine my life without you and I can't imagine myself with anyone else." He smiled as her eyes softened and he raised his hand. In a dim flash of flames she thought was beautiful, a small black box appeared in his hand. He opened it and she gasped. It was a beautiful rose gold ring with a scarlet jemstone on it and red diamonds lining the whole band. On the inside of the band she could see the Kanji for fire dragon etched in, it looked like he wrote it himself.

He grinned at her reaction but he winced, holding back the blood threatening spill out of his lips. She took the ring out and examined it closer. She went to put it on but his hand stopped hers. "You have to answer me first." She smiled. "I agree to your proposal." Natsu kissed her on her lips and he placed the ring on her finger gently, perfect fit. "You just made me so happy I could die." She slugged his shoulder. "Don't." Was all she said and he nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of it." She hugged him again. "Now," She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I need dragonforce." Natsu nodded with a grin, he reached up and she took his hand.

"My power is yours." He began channeling his magic into her and she took it happily. Red scales formed on her cheeks. "That look suits you…" She giggled. "You told me that already." He chuckled. "Just making sure you heard me."

"Drop the barrier!" Erza yelled and it dissolved. Erza immediately blasted toward END who jumped back quicker than Erza thought he was capable of. 'He's stronger than before…' She though and she dropped her arms, glowing bright. "Requip!" She yelled and she was in her Nakagami armor. "Nakagami Armor?" Mavis asked and Zeref smirked. "She's using Natsu's almost unlimited reserve of magic." Natsu grinned. "Make me proud honey." He yelled. Mavis giggled and a small blush came to her cheeks as she saw the beautiful ring on Erza's finger.

Erza then blasted toward END again. END met her in the middle and he punched at her. She ducked and his him with the butt of her spear in his stomach. He hunched over but he grabbed her by the back and threw her away, unleashing a breath attack on her. She swiped her spear though and the flames were extinguished. Erza pointed her spear at him and a b

All of flames appeared on the END, flying at END who dodged. Zeref and Mavis were both punched in the stomach and thrown back. They stood up and faced off against an angry Acnologia.

Erza frowned at he dodged another large ball of fire. "I need to think like Natsu as well, not just use his attacks… Natsu doesn't think before he acts." Natsu chuckled from his position as she transformed into a closed red vest with black baggy pants and black shoes. Her fists were lined with fire proof gloves and she had her hair in a ponytail. She tapped her fists together and they burst into flames. "I'm fired up now!" She yelled childishly and he laughed. "I haven't said that since the beginning of the series!" (AAAAND FOURTH WALL BROKEN!)

Erza blasted toward END with fire trailing behind her. She planted her knee in his gut and he flew back, flipping to his feet. He then tapped his fists together and they were covered in black flames. END jumped back at her and punched at her. She slipped and delivered a punch to his solar plexus which made him hunch over and she kneed him in the face. He flew up in the air and with a gust of wind from his wings he flew back down at supersonic speeds. He kicked ather and she blocked the foot with both arms but she was pushed back and her guard broke, breaking her balance.

END then delivered a roundhouse to her side and she slid to the side before spinning in a back fist motion. He ducked and swept her legs, causing her to fall over. He then went to kick her through the air but she maneuvered around his leg in mid-air and punched him in the face before her cheeks grew big. Natsu's eyes welled up with proudness and happiness. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Erza yelled and she unleashed the breath attack, sending END spiraling back with a yell of pain. He was now steaming and his shirt was melted off.

He stood back up and he began to glow before his black scales intensified and he entered dragon force. He blasted toward Erza three times faster than before and he planted his fist to her temple, making her fly to the side and he blasted after her. He caught her foot and threw her in the air. He then used Mard's signature "Curse of Vines" and caught her by her abdomen, slamming her into the ground repeatedly. She managed to free herself by requipping into heaven's wheel and cutting the vine with a sword but she was heavily injured now.

She changed into blackwing and she blasted at him. He met her in the middle, aiming a punch but in a flash he punched her adamantine shield and his knuckles broke but so did the shield. He laughed and he punched it again. He reared back and with one last heavy punch he punched through her adamantine shield but his eyes widened. " **NO!** " She wasn't there. He turned as fast as he could but it was too late. His chest was impaled by a large spear and her was sent into a tree where he hung and she threw her chained swords with magic concealers around the tree, embedding in each of his shoulders.

He tried to struggle but it only got harder for him to move. He couldn't get free but he could use his curse as a last resort. His eyes flashed yellow and Erza froze, dropping her sword. "No Erza!" Natsu yelled, sitting up. Wendy had been healing him and Igneel was facing off against Acnologia with Zeref and Mavis. Gray stayed by him for safe measures and Lucy was in the corner with a scared look on her face. "Looks like we have to fend off my Girlfriend…" Was all Natsu said. Gray almost cried at the thought of fighting off Erza. "Oh god no!" END let out an evil laugh.

" **BEGIN!** "

- **Thanks for reading this chapter, come back next chapter to see Erza square off against Natsu and Gray!** -


	8. The END(Of Book Three)

Natsu narrowly slipped to the side, avoiding a flaming slash from a dragonforce Erza and he was concealed in pink ice as Gray shielded him from her. She slashed again and it went through the ice easily. Natsu kicked it out of her hand and he got behind her, wrapping his hands around her and her arms, making it impossible for her to move and he began to speak. "Erza, don't let him control you like this! Come back to me!" She was pretty much non respondent besides a small twitch. He squeezed harder. "Gray! Knock him out!" Natsu said, nodding toward END who's eyes widened. Gray complied and hit him with an ice gauntlet, rendering him unconscious.

This didn't help however as she broke free and kicked him away. He flew back and slid to a halt on his hands. He growled, he didn't want to hurt Erza but he didn't see another way out of it, besides, she could actually kill him if she tried. He wanted to throw up as a nervous glob filled his chest and throat. "I'm sorry Erza." He said to her and he dashed forward, lighting his fists and punching at her. "Gray! Go deal with Acnologia, he isn't in his dragon form!" Gray nodded and joined in the battle. "Are you really going to let him take you over like this Erza?" Natsu asked softly as he caught her sword and leaned in close looking deep into her red hazed eyes.

"N-Natsu… I can't control my body…" She said with pain in her voice. Natsu sighed and he let go of the sword, allowing it to fly toward him. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in, ignoring the sword stabbed through his shoulder. "Control this." He said and he planted his lips to hers. She wanted to kiss back but instead she kicked him away and he growled. Looks like pain was the only thing that would work. With a huff he entered dragon force and his eyes hazed over yellow. He heard shuffling on the tree, END had woken up. Natsu punched the attack Erza in the chest and kicked her in the side, sending her skidding across the ground and he heard END laugh. A large vine protruded from the ground and blasted toward Erza.

She snapped out of her trance and she covered herself, blacking her vision. The pain never came however as she unshielded her eyes and Natsu was crouched over her with a hand on each side of her head and a large vine protruding from his chest. He hacked up blood onto her cheek and he almost fell on top of her. "NO!" Erza heard in the distance, it was Igneel. " **You idiot!** " END yelled and laughed. The vine pulled back and Natsu's chest began to pour blood. "S-Sorry… looks like I was wrong… I may not be… fine." Erza caught him as he fell on top of her, soaking her in blood but she didn't care. His breathing was almost gone.

"I love you Erza…" He muttered and his heart came to a stop. His body went completely limp and cold. She began to cry and with all of the emotions running through her she stood up, placing his body next to her. She stood up slowly, in a bright flash she was in her red pants with yellow flames lining the bottom and a simple bandage covering her chest. She was covered in blood but was the last thing she was worried about. She slowly walked toward END with a long katana in her hand. "Why did you do it…?" Erza asked with a shaky voice. " **Go to hell!** " Was the only response and she cut off his ear. He screamed in pain and black blood oozed out.

She slashed again and memories flooded her mind. First when she had met him in Hargeon, then Erigor, then Lullaby, then Jellal, and Laxus. Then when she saw the ashes of Zero and then when she was saved from Hades and Azuma. Then when they had sex before that… then when he had just proposed. He magic power got stronger and she slashed him again, ignoring his cries of pain. She stabbed the sword through his chest and then she summoned one after another, putting each of them through his chest with unmatched force.

Igneel ran over to a downed Natsu with Wendy and Lucy. Wendy tried to heal him and Igneel grabbed her hands gently. "He's gone… I know a way to bring him back but we have to sacrifice a life… my life." Wendy wanted to object but she saw the look in his eyes and nodded with determination. "I need you to repeat this and channel youn magic into Natsu with my blood on your hands. She nodded. He recited it. She listened intently and he cut his hand, dropping some of it onto Wendy's hand. She nodded and chented the words. Igneel began to whisper into Natsu's ear about anything he wanted to tell him, about where he had been all of this time, about how much he dreaded the day he abandoned Natsu, he then told Natsu about his parents.

"Natsu… I love you my son, live a long life, I want Grandkids you little brat…" Was the last thing he said and he began to glow white before disappearing as Wendy finished the spell. Natsu glowed red and his eyes slowly opened before he started breathing again. "W-What happened?" He asked and he looked around Erza heard his voice and turned around but her eyes widened. " **Come any closer and the braud dies**." END said. He wasn't on the tree anymore, where he was there was a bunch of swords stuck in the tree. "Illusion Magic?" Erza asked, she usually had a knack for breaking it.

" **No! It's an illusion curse idiot!** "

END said and he burned her back. She winced in pain and she went to jump away. He reached at her but he was interrupted as a bandaged fist rammed into his face, sending him flying back with a crash of white magic and an explosion. Gildarts had arrived. Natsu blasted past him and grabbed END by the throat with a single hand. He slammed him into the floor and caused an explosion. Natsu the looked him in the eyes and his hand began to glow. END punched him in the face with all the might he could muster, freeing himself and jumping back, getting ready to flee.

Natsu appeared beside him in a burst of fire and punched him in the face so hard that his fist almost went through but it left a heavy burn mark in the shape of a fist. END flipped back, surprised by the newfound strength and he growled. " **I didn't wanna have to do this but… TARTAROS! I RECALL YOU INTO MY BODY!** "

He started to glow white and his magic power amplified by a seemingly endless amount. Souls of the Tartaros members were being pulled into him. " **Times up.** " He muttered and Natsu's eyes widened. He pushed Erza out of the way as he was slashed in the arm by END's clawed hand. Natsu punched at him, ignoring the pain and to his surprise END didn't dodge it, he stood there and let it connect to his face. His head barely moved and Natsu retracted his fist yelling in pain as he broken every bone in his hand.

END then punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face before bringing him back in and headbutting him. Natsu leaned back and END delivered a massive kick to his side, sending him flying toward the other side of the field. Natsu coughed up blood and blue ooze before slowly blacking out. He couldn't let Igneel die in vain… 'n-no…' He thought to himself as his vision turned completely black. END was too strong, even for him. He heard Erza scream and he clenched his fists as hard as he could. He slowly and shakily stood up but he couldn't feel his body. His eyes were pulsating gold but he was leaking smoke as if the fire had been put out.

He slowly walked toward END and Erza screamed his name as he punched slowly and END caught it. Natsu screamed in pain as END twisted his fist and he lost his dragon force. Both of his hands were broken and things were looking pretty hopeless as of the moment. 'Hopeless…?' He heard Igneel's voice in his head. "W-What?" He asked aloud and END began to laugh. " **Oh look! He's going insane!** " He began to laugh maniacally. 'I gave you my power for a reason brat!' Natsu's arm began to glow where he had the dragon like symbol. ' **NOW USE IT!** ' Natsu nodded and he felt his wounds begin to heal themselves. "Thanks Dad…" He said in a less pained voice and he looked back at a patiently waiting END.

"Now…" Scales formed around his face and on his arms. "Let's see how you deal with the new king of the fire dragons!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu blasted toward him and END responded in kind, crashing their fists together.

* * *

-Zeref, Mavis, Gray-

* * *

Zeref and Gray were breathing heavy and Acnologia was in slightly better condition. Gray heard footsteps and he turned around. Laxus and Juvia had arrived on the scene with Ultear. Laxus looked like he was out of breath but the other two were fine. Juvia immediately ran to Gray. "My dear Gray! Are you ok!?" Gray nodded. "I'm fine… this guy is a pain in the ass though." Meredy then arrived breathing heavy. "Meredy." Ultear said as the punch from Natsu and END almost blew all of them off their feet. "Huh?" Ultear smirked. "I need a body link between evil Natsu and this guy." Meredy nodded and a pink band appeared on their wrists. "Let's do this."

Acnologia laughed and he dashed toward the large group that was charging. Wendy stood in the back waiting for an opening to go dragon force and hit this guy with a sky drill. Wendy was standing in front of an unconscious Carla and an unconscious Lucy who's urano Metria did considerable damage. Mid charge Acnologia yelled in pain and clenched his fist. Ultear smirked and she planted her orb into his gut, sending him into the air. Acnologia responded by unleashing a beam like white breath attack at her. Mavis blocked it with her sphere and she punched at him. Acnologia dodged and punched through her but it was an illusion. Zeref then proceeded to kick him toward the ground where Gray hit him with a hammer. Acnologia flew back up and he righted himself, punching Zeref in the face and kicking him toward the ground. Zeref flipped to his feet and blasted at him with an Amaterasu formula which Acnologia dodged and he received a heavy punch from Laxus.

He flew to the side and he was consumed by a water vortex. The vortex froze and shattered causing his to be cut up. He flew toward the ground and Wendy appeared above him with her hands crossed. "Sky Dragon Secret Art: Shattering Sky Drill!" A beam of green light consumed him and he was pushed further into the ground. He yelled in pain and the dust cleared, showing a downed Acnologia and everyone else breathing heavy. Acnologia stood up and cracked his neck. Black scales appeared on his face and forearms, surprising everyone. Laxus growled and his size grew, he grew yellowish scales. Soon after Wendy's hair turned pink and she grew small wings as well as blue scales on her face. She was the first to move and she blasted toward him, slamming her fist into his chest but he caught it with his palm, sliding back.

Laxus appeared behind him and unleashed a breath attack. Acnologia countered the point break breath attack by unleashed his beam like one. The attacks clashed and Laxus was blown back before Acnologia went to slam Wendy into the ground. Wendy disappeared however and he received a punch to the temple. Acnologia rolled to the side and kicked her away. Wendy flew back and Laxus came in with a heavy punch covered in lighting. Acnologia met him halfway with the fist and Laxus was blown off balance. Acnologia's hand turned to a stabbing motion and he pushed toward Laxus's chest. He was unable to connect however as he was blasted with a beam like roar. Sting and Rogue had arrived on the battlefield and were in Dragon force.

"Zeref, charge your power to destroy him if they fail." Mavis said and he nodded, sitting in a meditating pose. Mavis smiled lightly and turned back to the fight. Acnologia punched Sting in the gut, sending him flying and he grabbed Rogue by the face, slamming him into the ground harshly. Acnologia was then impaled in the gut by Gajeel who was standing in front of Levy. "You just keep piling in!" He yelled and he threw Gajeel to the side. He roared and he punched an oncoming Laxus in the face. Laxus flew back and slide across the ground before Acnologia kicked an oncoming Wendy in the side, sending her flying to the side.

Acnologia hurt all over thanks to the body link magic but END seemed unaffected. Acnologia growled and the body link disintegrated. Acnologia was then consumed by a purple cloud of poison to with he swiped his hand, revealing Cobra who had just arrived. Gajeel just finished munching down on a large amount of steel from Levy and he was forced into Dragon force. Cobra entered dragon force easily. It was 6 dragon slayers vs The Dragon itself.

Acnologia growled, then he grabbed an incoming Cobra's fist Acnologia began to grow in size before he slammed him into the floor and his dark skin turned black. He grew to a massive size. "It's you!?" Laxus yelled. Acnologia was in his dragon form. "I usually don't talk to humans but…" He roared and they covered their faces. Cobra grabbed his ears and screamed in pain. "DIE!" Acnologia unleashed a breath attack that consumed all of them. When it cleared there was a large sphere. "Fairy Sphere." Acnologia muttered and it fell down. All of them were fine. "Go! Beat him!" Mavis yelled and she fell to her knee. They all jumped at him beside the downed Cobra. They did their respective roars and it turned into a fusion raid. The fusion raid was red and it blew him back. He struggled to get up but he managed to fly into the air. He then roared again. Out of nowhere END and Natsu blew past him with END slashing at a fire dragon king mode Natsu. Acnologia raoed in pain as the slash had severed his arm. He began to descend but he caught himself and with a flap of his wings he flew away. The Dragon Slayers had dedicated all of their magic to that single roar so they were down for the count along with Mavis.

Erza was down as well and the only ones left Standing were Natsu, Gray, Zeref, and Gildarts. (Lucy Doesn't count)

Natsu and END clashed a couple feet from them and they were all blown back. END and Natsu roared, pushing each other back. "GO. TO. HELL!" Natsu roared and he pushed END back with a punch and the flames covered the sky. Natsu jumped and he slammed his fist into END's face. END flew toward the ground and he landed next to Zeref. Pillars of ice came from around him and he was sealed to the ground by ice chains.

He roared and struggled but he was unable to move due to the fact that it was demon slayer magic. He stopped and began to laugh. " **This isn't over! It will never be! I will always be inside of you!** " He told a powered down Natsu. Zeref stood up from his meditation pose and he began to leak dark magic. His eyes were red and he was weaving hand signs. "I'll deal with you when you come back but for now, you are going into my mind for awhile." Natsu said and he grinned at Zeref. "Good luck bro!" He said cheerfully. " **How?** " END asked with sadness in his voice. "How what?" Natsu asked. END felt tears falling down his cheeks.

" **How do you stay happy, even though you KNOW things will be awful for you from here out?** " Natsu grinned at him. "Awful? I'll be back with my friends, I'll be able to finally marry the woman of my dreams. I'll have a blood relative… I'll have a family eventually…" He said looking at Erza and smiling softly. "I have to deal with some dragons first unfortunately but after that I should be good." Natsu said afterward. " **You have it good… maybe I can finally be happy…** " Natsu frowned. "Zeref watch out!" He yelled and he went to go and push Zeref out of the way. He was beat to it however as Gildarts pushed him out of the way and took the blow.

A vine protruded through his chest. Zeref chanted and completed the spell while Wendy tended to Gildarts wound, she was unable to do much however as she was out of magic. Natsu was consumed in blue light and he smiled as it died down before he frowned and he ran to Gildarts' side, channeling his magic into Wendy. Gildarts began to heal quickly. "Thank god." Natsu said and he sighed in relief.

Natsu then ran to Erza and picked her up by the waist, spinning her and kissing her on the lips. "We're getting Married!" He yelled and there was a big "WHAT!?"

* * *

-I know it was a short chapter but I feel like I have to finish this book on a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading book three and be sure to stop in for book four!-


End file.
